I Can't Wait to Be Pharaoh
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Yugioh fic based on the Lion King. Atem wants to be Pharaoh like his father. What will happen when his father is killed and Atem's life falls apart? Contains revolutionshipping. Disclaimers inside.
1. A Prince Is Born

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR THE LION KING DIRECTED BY ROGER ALLERS AND ROB MINKOFF, PRODUCED BY DON HAHN, WRITTEN BY IRENE MECCHI, JONATHON ROBERTS, AND LINDA WOOLVERTION**

**PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND :). This fic is a story based on the Lion King. It will contain revolutionshipping, but I've put it in the family/adventure section because the revolutionshipping is not as prevalent as it is in my other stories. This ended up being more like my other rewrites than I thought it would XD. While it will follow the same basic plot, a lot of the dialogue, and probably most of the sequence of events, it will be a little different seeing as the original characters were animals LOL. Also, I've made it to where everyone can be taught a little bit of magic but only true magicians can wield a wide range of spells.**

**CAST**

**Simba: Atem**

**Nala: Teana (she's an ancient Egyptian Tea rather than a different character.)**

**Mufasa: Aknamkanon**

**Scar: Aknadin (I don't know that I'll include Seto in this.)**

**Sarabi: Nafre (my fan character of Atem's mother.)**

**Shenzi: Vivian (she's called Vivienna in this.)**

**Bonzai: Yami Bakura**

**Ed: Yami Marik (I'm calling him Melvin in this.)**

**Timon: Joey**

**Pumbaa: Tristan (not a gassy warthog in this LOL.)**

**Rafiki: Siamun**

**Zazoo: Mahad (because he looked after Atem in the show. I've had to make him much older than Atem than he is in the show.)**

**These characters may act more like their original Yugioh selves in this fic as opposed to acting like the original characters in the Lion King since it is more based on the Lion King than a rewrite like my other fics :). I'm not going to include any of the songs (since I'm trying to make it seem more like a Yugioh fic) except for possibly "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". Also, I apologize for any historical inaccuracies, but I'm not really concentrating on them.**

**X**

Five thousand years ago…it was a particularly hot day in Egyptian. Sweat poured off the tanned bodies of man and animal alike…but in spite of the unwavering heat, the land was amazingly beautiful.

Still intact, the ancient pyramids, temples, and monuments stood majestically on the horizon, silhouetted against the golden African sun. Sand stretched out in flowing dunes like a dry ocean, interrupted only by the palm-lined, sparkling waters of the Nile River.

The city was also bustling with people. Men, women, and children alike all moved hurriedly through the sandy streets…all converging in the same location for the same event—the revelation of the future Pharaoh of Egypt.

X

Standing in the stone hall that led out to the palace balcony, Pharaoh Aknamkanon bit his lip nervously. Normally, it was ridiculous for a king to even THINK about showing weak emotion such as fear…but he was currently alone and had full right to be worried.

After all, his wife, Nafre, was giving birth…and that could be a very dangerous thing. Aknamkanon loved her dearly….and feared for her safety as well as that of his coming child's. The Pharaoh forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to remain calm…to be strong and hope…and pray that everything would be all right.

After a few more moments of agonizing silence, Aknamkanon turned, ready to go and see what was happening…when he heard it—the distinctive, yowling sound…of a baby crying.

The king took off down the corridor without another thought, racing through the various chambers of his gold-painted palace until he reached a particular bedroom. Tentatively stepping inside, he beheld Nafre sitting on the bed with his vizier, Siamun standing nearby. Aknamkanon first went to his exhausted-looking wife, kissing her head and squeezing her hand proudly. The woman smiled up at him, her unique ruby colored eyes glistening with tiredness…but happiness. She moved her head in the vizier's direction…and Aknamkanon slowly turned to look.

Siamun stood there, his short, stocky body and unruly gray hair mostly covered by royal robes, leaving only his large amethyst eyes revealed. In spite of his almost complete concealment…the king could tell that he was smiling…and holding a small, cloth-wrapped, squalling bundle in his gentle arms.

"What a miracle has befallen us this day!" the old man beamed. "For unto you is born the new Prince of Egypt!"

The Pharaoh approached his vizier and uncertainly held out his arms. He was still a little shocked, not believing the fortune he'd had in receiving a son. If he'd had a daughter, he would have loved her of course…but he'd still have to try again in order to produce an heir to the throne.

Siamun placed the bundle in the king's arms…and Aknamkanon's shock immediately faded to unwavering adoration when his beheld his son's face. The baby had the usual tanned Egyptian skin, with a precious round face and tiny hands sticking out from under the blanket. His hair was extremely unruly, with unique colors of blonde, black, and red, and Aknamkanon smiled upon realizing that the hair looked exactly like that of his own father's. Slowly, the child stopped howling and opened his eyes, revealing stunning irises of crimson…just like Nafre's.

Aknamkanon reached up with one hand and gently tickled the baby's nose, making him giggle and beam adorably. Grinning himself, the Pharaoh looked over at his wife and inquired,

"He is beautiful, my love. What shall we name him?"

Nafre turned her head slowly. She still looked fatigued, but the question intrigued her. "How about…" she thought for a moment, then smiled. "Atem. It means "completion". And now that he has arrived, our lives are complete."

Aknamkanon nodded agreeably. "I think it is an ideal name. Now…to see what our citizens think."

Holding his son more protectively in his arms, Aknamkanon set off the way he'd come, heading towards the balcony as eager anticipation began to make his heart flutter. He was so proud…proud of his son…proud of his wife for doing so well…and happy.

Finally, he reached the balcony and stood near its railing. Tickling baby Atem's nose one last time to make him grin, he held him up for all to see….and beamed as the crowd erupted into cheers. Truthfully, he would have been smiling even if his people had booed…for nothing on this earth could diminish the love he had for his new baby.

However…there was ONE factor that made Aknamkanon's smile fade a few centimeters. That…being the fact that his brother, the High Priest Aknadin, Atem's UNCLE….was no where to be seen.

X

Aknadin stood in the Magician's Training Shrine connected to the palace. It was simple with a few hay targets and ceramic vases designed for true magicians who wanted to practice very simple spells or for non-magicians like Aknadin to experiment with their limited magical abilities.

Currently, the High Priest was shooting small fireballs at the vases, hoping that the redundant yet pleasantly destructive activity would quell the irritation building up inside him. The hatred of this day…the day that everyone ELSE saw as a miracle...

A fireball that was significantly larger than the others he'd produced shot from his anger-tensed hands, shattering two of the vases as well as a harmless snake in its path. The poor snake immediately turned to ash upon contact with the fire. _"Life's not fair is it?" _the priest thought with a smirk. _"It was not fair for that creature who unknowingly wandered into the path of its own demise…and it is not fair that I…shall never be king…" _He allowed himself an evil chuckle…which was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Is it not cruel to laugh at the painful death of a living creature?"

Aknadin scowled and turned around to face his visitor. It was Mahad, the promising twelve-year-old magician who'd been chosen specifically to look after the young prince when he grew older…as well as a thorn in the High Priest's side. Mahad, a boy with long brown hair, gray eyes, and a soft voice, had a strong sense of right and wrong…and had long been suspicious of Aknadin's questionable behavior. Because of his trustworthy ways, he was highly revered by everyone and therefore allowed to participate in what would otherwise be considered "adult matters."

Not offering so much as a greeting, Aknadin turned back around and shot another anger-induced fireball…this one missing its target completely.

"What a pity…" the man shook his head with mock sadness. "Your distracting presence made me miss. What do you want?"

Mahad's eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "I am here to announce that Pharaoh Aknamkanon is on his way…so you might want to think of a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. The king is angrier than I've seen in a long time."

"Oh…" Aknadin moaned theatrically…as a cruel grin twisted his face. "I quiver with FEAR…" He snapped his fingers, using another spell he'd learned to trap the young magician in a bubble floating in midair.

Mahad yelped and pounded angrily on the bubble's translucent surface.

"Sir, with all due respect, you are behaving like a petulant child! Release me at once!"

The High Priest merely cackled wickedly…until yet another voice interrupted.

"Aknadin…" Aknamkanon growled. "Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, Sir," Mahad smiled and "oomphed" as the bubble dissipated, dropping him roughly to the ground. The boy sat up, dusting the sand off his robes as the tense interaction between the royals commenced.

"Why, if it is not my elder brother, descending from up high to MINGLE with the COMMONERS…" Aknadin crooned with false affection.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I did not see you at the presentation of my son, Atem."

"He is born already?" the High Priest exclaimed, feigning shock. "Oh, I feel simply AWFUL…it must have…slipped my mind."

Mahad glowered at the man, saying, "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the KING'S BROTHER, you should have been FIRST in line!"

The Priest flicked a small fireball in the boy's direction which he narrowly avoided.

"I WAS first in line…until the little BRAT was born."

"That 'brat' is my SON!" the king snarled. "Not to mention your FUTURE KING!"

Aknadin rolled his eyes. "Oh, I shall practice my curtsey…" he mocked and turned to face the targets again.

"Don't turn your back on me, Aknadin!" Aknamkanon growled.

"Oh, no, brother…perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on ME."

The Pharaoh let out a furious grunt and roughly turned his brother back around to face him. "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" his coffee-colored hand actually moved to rest at the sword on his belt.

Aknadin was quite unfazed, saying, "Temper, temper…I would not DREAM of challenging YOU."

"Pity…" Mahad smirked, standing back a little in case a fight broke out between the siblings. "Why not?"

"Well as far as intelligence goes, I got the majority, but as far as BRUTE STRENGTH goes…I fear that I am at the shallow end of the gene pool."

With that last wry comment, the High Priest turned and walked off, leaving the king to fume.

Mahad sighed and reassuringly murmured, "If I may be so bold as to say this…there is a person like that in EVERY family, Sire. They somehow always manage to ruin special occasions."

The Pharaoh looked genuinely distressed, saying, "What am I going to do with him?"

"He would make a very realistic target…" the young magician muttered and immediately clamped a hand over his mouth after he'd said it. "Oh…forgive my, Your Highness…I had no right to say such a thing…"

But the king merely laughed and placed an affectionate hand on the boy's shoulder and led him back towards the palace.

X

That evening, an extremely rare storm came upon Egypt, darkening the sky with only a few bolts of lightening to illuminate it. It was the ideal time to be indoors…and therefore to complete the royal mural in the palace's scroll room. The room was stuffy and filled with shelves containing countless scrolls, but it did an effective job of keeping manuscripts and other writings organized. It also housed several murals of the lines of pharaohs, one of which the vizier was working on at that moment.

Surrounded by various brushed and pots of primitive paint, Siamun concentrated on the Aknamkanon family mural. It held three scenes: one with the baby Atem he was working on, another which would hold a child Atem, and a third which would one day depict Atem as a man. It sent a proud shiver down his spine to know that the baby he'd cradled in his arms…would one day grow into a strong, powerful leader, just like his father.

"Atem…" he murmured affectionately, and began to add the adorable spiky hair to the baby's head…the hair that people would come to know and love so well.

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

It was still dark outside, and eight-year-old Prince Atem stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom, grinning excitedly. He had grown into a lovable little boy, with hair even spikier than it had been when he was an infant, curious, black-rimmed eyes of crimson, and a kind, brave, and somewhat reckless personality. He hungered for adventure and to know about the land he would one day rule…and that was why he stood on this balcony when everyone was still sleeping, fully clothed in his white tunic, gold bands, and ankh earrings and ready to go.

Turning swiftly, the little boy took off through the palace corridors until he reached his parent's bedroom. He raced into the chamber, which was almost pitch black, and leapt onto the bed, making both forms lying upon it groan in protest.

"Dad!" the little boy called, shaking the man with his small hands. "C'mon, Dad, wake up!"

"Uhhh…your SON…is awake…" Nafre mumbled, rolling over onto her side without opening here eyes.

Listening to the chorus of "dad, dad, dad, dad, dad" coming from the small lump on the bed, Aknamkanon groaned and replied. "Before sunrise…? He's YOUR son…"

"DAD!" Atem pulled on his father's shirt but only succeeded in falling off the bed. He groaned, got up off the floor, and jumped on top of his father, saying, "You promised!"

Bleary-eyed, the Pharaoh groggily looked at his son's face…and couldn't help but smile at those fiercely narrowed ruby eyes…the eyes that wanted to be so brave and powerful…but were in reality so innocent.

"All right…" Aknamkanon mumbled, sliding off of the bed. "I'm up…"

"Yeah!" Atem punched the air in triumph. He then ran over to his mother's side of the bed and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. Nafre beamed and ruffled his unruly hair…but gently prodded him to follow his father, desiring a few more minutes of sleep.

Running to keep up with the king's long strides, little Atem followed him to the balcony where he'd been standing. Halting, Aknamkanon waited for his so to catch up before gesturing out to the land which was just beginning to be illuminated by a few bands of golden sunlight.

"Look, Atem…" the man smiled. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom." The little boy let out a breath of awe as his father continued. "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, my boy…the sun will set on my time…and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" the child inquired, gesturing out to the gorgeous, sun-kissed city.

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches…" Atem's eyes wandered over every light-touched aspect of his future kingdom…the temples…the monuments…the city…the pyramids…until his ruby eyes landed…on a darkened section. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That is the City of Kul Elna. It is beyond our borders," the king said sternly. "You must never go there, Atem."

The prince looked at the man with genuine confusion.

"But I thought a pharaoh can do whatever he wants…"

Aknamkanon chuckled, saying, "There is more to being a pharaoh than getting your way all the time."

"There's MORE?" Atem's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Atem…" his father chuckled, wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, and pointed down at the few people sleepily wandering out of their clay houses. "Just because one is king…it does not make him better than anyone else. A king must respect his subjects, ruling justly and treating them with fairness and care. Remember, his job is to protect and lead the people…not to harshly dictate them."

"Good morning, Sire!" the king was interrupted by Siamun walking up to meet them.

"Morning, Siamun," Aknamkanon smiled cordially.

"I just wanted to check in with the morning report."

"Go right ahead."

Atem tried not to sigh as the vizier began to ramble on about political this, that, and the other. The morning report was DEFINITELY not something he was looking forward to when he became pharaoh. The boy absently looked for something to catch his amusement, and, upon finding nothing, began to practice a simple fireworks spell Mahad had been teaching him. Since he was not a magician, Atem could only get it to produce small sparks in the air…but was determined to make them more prominent.

"What are you doing, son?" Aknamkanon asked softly as Siamun continued to droll out monotonous facts.

"Fireworks spell…" the child replied, biting his lip in concentration.

Aknamkanon however reached over and placed a hand over those of his son's, lowering them and murmuring, "Let an old pro tell you how it is done…"

The vizier was still talking, completely oblivious to the face that neither royal was listening to him.

"Concentrate…" the king whispered. "Visualize happiness…excitement…let it build up in your mind."

Atem squinted his blood eyes, trying to think of any excitement he himself had experienced…but could remember none. So, he imagined the adventures he would have as pharaoh…and couldn't help but grin.

Seeing this, the Pharaoh smiled.

"Now…release!"

The Prince let go of all the energy…and the result was a noisy explosion of fireworks directly above the vizier's head. Siamun yelped and dropped to the ground, covering his head as if he were being attacked, and both royals laughed heartily.

"That's very good!" Aknamkanon panted, wiping a jolly tear from his eye.

The prince laughed as well, eagerly asking a million questions about where his non-magician father had learned to do that…and causing neither of them to notice the guard approaching a disoriented Siamun with urgent news.

"Siamun, sir!"

"Y-yes, what is it?'

"Report from the royal guard."

Aknamkanon placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, murmuring, "All right…now this time—"

"Sire!" the vizier whirled around, a frantic look on his face. "Villagers of Kul Elna are in the city!"

Aknamkanon's face grew grave and he took his hands off his child's shoulders. Suddenly all business, the king strode forward, hand on the hilt of his sword as he ordered, "Bring my horse immediately and, Siamun, watch Atem."

"Come on, Father, can I not come?" the prince pleaded.

"No , son," Aknamkanon replied as he strode off with the guard.

Atem crossed his arms and huffed. "I never get to go anywhere…"

"Never fear, young Prince," Siamun smiled fondly. "One day YOU will be king…then you will be able to fight those scoundrels from dawn until dusk."

"I guess you are right…" the boy replied and wandered back into the palace.

He couldn't get one question out of his mind. Why was everyone so alarmed about this Village of Kul Elna? What was so bad about it? So…dangerous? Atem didn't know…and he was chomping at the bit…to find out for himself.

**I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames. For those who are waiting for it, the revolutionshipping will come later, I promise :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	2. Kul Elna

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Here's chapter two :)! Sorry it's kinda late, I was really busy today XD. By the way, I have decided to go ahead to include the song "Be Prepared" in this :). I really like that song XD.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Thanks :)! I chose the title because of Atem's desire and later reluctance to be king and because someone did a Vaseshipping Lion King story and I'm trying to make this one's title different from that one. I decided to use Siamun's Egyptian name just because I'm in the habit of spelling it that way LOL :).**

**Sailorblaze: Haha, yeah I decided I wanted to put Be Prepared in after all XD.**

**Hikari Marik: Why the frig am I not in this?**

**BlackRose: I wanted to make you and Bakura Timon and Pumbaa, but since Bakura is from Kul Elna, I thought it wouldn't make sense.**

**Bakura: If you made me a gassy warthog I would send you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity!**

**BlackRose: Um…Yami…? A little help here…?**

**Yami: MIND CRU—**

**Vivienna: *Jumps on Yami* BUY ME MOAR JEWELRY!**

**Yami: GAHHH! GET HER OFF!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! I read that "Atemu" means "god of Annu" but "Atem" is a variation of "Atum" which means "completion" :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! Atem is a variation of "Atum" which means "completion."**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Thanks :)! I always thought that season 5 of Yugioh was very similar to the Lion King XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I love little Atem too XD. He's SOOO adorable and I wish they'd shown more flashbacks of him in the show :).**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thank you :)! I always thought that season 5 of Yugioh and the Lion King were very similar XD.**

**ImmortalAngel92: I'm not sure if I'm going to do the Lion King 2 yet…if I do I probably won't do it next because I have a few other things I want to do :).**

**Lioutenant Flame: Haha, yeah…the name "Kul Elna" just kind of…sounds evil doesn't it XD? Bakura is in his thief king appearance since it's in ancient Egypt :).**

**WinterD: Thanks :)! I've wanted to do the Lion King for a long time…but for some reason I just now got around to it XD. I had no idea about the Lion King/Hamlet thing—that's so cool! I've always wondered if they thought of the story out of the blue or if it was based on something else like Mulan was :).**

**X**

Little Atem strolled casually through the palace courtyard…bored out of his eight-year-old mind. He'd been forbidden to go outside the palace grounds and the only things that came remotely CLOSE to being amusing had been prohibited by his father. He wasn't allowed to splash around in the pond that ran through the courtyard, he'd been reprimanded for hiding in the large vases and scaring the living daylights out of anyone who passed by, and he was forbidden from attempting to scale the towering statue of Horus standing guard at the palace doors. All in all…he was so bored that listening to Siamun ramble on about the morning report actually sounded fun.

Continuing his sullen walk through the courtyard, the little prince gasped when he saw he was not alone. Aknadin was there, sitting silently on the stone ground in the shaded part of the area…completely still.

"Hey, Uncle Aknadin!" Atem called and run up to the man. "Guess what!"

The High Priest slowly, eerily raised his head and stared at the child with an expression that was a hair's breadth from being a scowl.

"I DESPISE guessing games…" he replied bluntly.

The young prince flinched slightly but chose to ignore the jab. Though he respected and admired his uncle as any young child would, he'd always been slightly wary of Aknadin. The man had a coldness surrounding him which was only accented by his extremely gaunt face and calculating eyes. Still, Atem was desperate for entertainment…and perhaps talking to his uncle would quell that desire.

"I'm gonna be Pharaoh of Egypt!"

Aknadin's expression did not lighten. If anything, it grew even colder as he muttered, "Oh, good…."

"Father showed me the whole kingdom!" the child beamed. "And I'm gonna RULE it all!"

Aknadin rolled his eyes. "Yes, well forgive me for not LEAPING for joy…bad back you know." He closed his eyes and resumed his attempt at meditating.

Atem, however, took this as a sign that the man was just as bored as he was. Running around to Aknadin's back, the boy draped his arms over his uncle's shoulders, and clung to his neck, asking, "Hey, Uncle Aknadin…when I am king…what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle…" Aknadin replied grimly.

The child laughed and gave the priest an incredulous look.

"You're so strange…"

"You have NO idea…" Aknadin mumbled. He then stood up, effectively removing the boy from his shoulders…and gave what looked like a forced smile. "So…your father told you about the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything."

Aknadin tapped his chin before inquiring, "He did not tell you about the Village of Kul Elna…?"

"Well, no…" Atem's tiny shoulders slumped and he hung his head. "Dad says I can't go there…"

"And he's ABSOLUTELY right!" the priest said with more force than Atem expected. "It's much too dangerous….only the BRAVEST men go there."

Atem's ebony eyebrows went up, causing the golden crown he wore around his forehead to slide down over his ruby eyes. He pushed it back up with irritation, wishing his head would hurry up and grow so that he could fit into it, and exclaimed,

"Well I'M brave! What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Atem, I simply CANNOT tell you…"

"Why not?

"Atem, Atem, Atem…" the High Priest shook his head solemnly and ruffled the boy's hair, causing his oversized crown to slip over his eyes yet again. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my FAVORITE nephew."

The prince repositioned the golden band, rolling his eyes and saying, "What are you talking about? I'm your ONLY nephew!"

"All the more reason for me to be protective. Besides, a village of THIEVES is no place for a young prince—oh!" Aknadin clamped a hand over his mouth as if trying to take the words back.

Atem's crimson orbs grew wide.

"A village of WHAT?"

Aknadin placed a hand over his brow and moaned, "Oh, DEAR…I've said too much…Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later…you being SO clever and all…" he wrapped an arm around the child's shoulders in an almost rough attempt at being affectionate. "Oh, just promise me that you'll NEVER go NEAR that dreadful place…"

The prince looked up at his uncle, a mischievous gleam already forming in his gaze. "No problem…" he said, and the priest patted his head approvingly.

"There's a good lad…" he gently propelled the boy towards the palace doors. "You run along and have fun…and remember…it's OUR little secret."

The little boy nodded and trotted off into the palace…leaving Aknadin to grin in triumph. The first part of his plan…had been put into motion.

X

Atem raced through the palace until he finally found the one person he wanted to see—his best friend, Teana. Teana was a pretty little girl his age with long, brunette hair, unique, bright blue eyes, and peculiarly pale skin. Atem had often heard that the girl's father came from somewhere other than Egypt where people had almost white skin…but he did not ask because he really did not care. The only thing he cared about, when he first met her, was whether or not Teana was any fun…and she passed that test with flying colors. Though she was very sweet, Teana had a feisty attitude and thirst for adventure that the prince could relate to. The two had played, explored, and gotten in trouble together since they were five, and loved every minute of it.

Currently, the girl was sitting in a chamber specifically designed for the females of the palace to relax on their resting days. The chamber was much too girly for Atem's taste, with countless red and purple cushions made from some extremely expensive material, and other brightly colored gauzy materials suspended all around the gold-painted chamber, but he had to admit it was very plush.

Looking around, he saw his mother dressed in soft, expensive-looking clothing along with several other women, including Teana's mother. The woman was holding her none-too-pleased daughter on her lap and tying her long chocolate locks up in an elegant bun, placing some of the strands in the golden hair bands that Egyptian women usually wore. Teana was moaning and mumbling the whole time and Atem couldn't help but chuckle. He knew the girl HATED having her hair done, preferring to let it swing over her tiny shoulders like a cape.

Finally entering the circle of women, the prince greeted her, "Hey, Teana."

"Hi, Atem!" the brunette smiled at him, but he could tell she was still in agony with her hair.

He leaned closer and murmured, "Hey, so I just found out about this place—it's REALLY exciting and I want us to go there—"

"Atem!" Teana narrowed those sapphire eyes, her feistiness making itself known. "I'm kinda in the middle of having my hair tortured!"

Amusedly listening in to the conversation, Nafre reached out and gently tugged on one of her son's blonde locks.

"Speaking of that, YOURS looks like it hasn't been tamed in a week!" she chuckled.

"Mom!" the prince brushed her hand away, cheeks red with embarrassment. "You're messing up my spikes!"

Nafre chuckled with amusement as he huffed. "Anyway, can we go now?"

"So where ARE we going?" Teana inquired, arching a delicate eyebrow. "It'd better not be anyplace dumb."

"It's REALLY exciting!"

The queen gave a sly smile, saying, "So where exactly IS this 'really exciting place'?"

"Oh, um…" Atem thought frantically for an answer. "…around the marketplace."

"The marketplace?" his best friend scowled, none-too-impressed. "What is so great about the marketplace?'

The spiky-haired boy shot her a silencing look and mumbled, "I'll TELL you when we GET there…"

"Oh…" the girl's eyes widened as she understood his underlying meaning. She looked up at her mother and asked, "Can I go with Atem?"

"Hmmm…" the woman though for a moment before asking, "What do you think, Nafre?"

"Well…."

Both children looked at the queen with big, round eyes of fire and ice.

"Please!"

Finally, Nafre smiled and said, "The guards informed us that the trespassers have been removed so…I suppose it will be all right."

"YES!" both children whooped with excitement and started to race away…when the queen added a condition to her consent.

"As long as Mahad goes with you."

"Oh no…" Atem kneaded his forehead with annoyance. As much as he liked the magician…it would be difficult to proceed with his less-than-permissible plans if Mahad accompanied them. He would have to think of something clever….

X

"Slow down, you two," twenty-year old Mahad called to the two youngsters ahead of him. "Stay close to me. I don't want to lose you in this crowd."

"Yes, Master Mahad," the duo replied, giving the man their most innocent smiles.

The trio was walking through the Egyptian marketplace where it was, as Mahad said, exceedingly easy to get lost. Wearing a cloak to conceal his conspicuous hair, Atem had been there several times and it was always the same atmosphere. People bustled around everywhere, purchasing fruit and meat, haggling with traders over valuable jewels and fabrics, and carrying tall baskets in and out of their homes. Fortunately, the loudly chattering throngs of people served as a good cover for the palace-raised children's conversation.

"So where are we REALLY going?" Teana murmured.

"A village of thieves…" Atem replied.

"Wow!"

The prince pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh! Mahad…"

"Right…" the girl lowered her voice. "So how are we going to mislead the magician?"

The two friends continued to whisper and Mahad, not knowing what they were talking about, smilingly approached them and said, "Just look at you two…little seeds of romance blossoming in the oasis…your parents will be thrilled! What, with your being betrothed and all…"

The kids looked at each other in confusion.

"Be-what?" Atem asked.

"Betrothed. Affianced ."

Teana arched a brow. "Meaning…?"

Mahad gave them a knowing smile and explained, "One day, you two are going to be married."

"EWWWW!" the children wretched and shrank away from each other.

"I can't marry her!" the prince proclaimed. "She's my friend!"

"Yeah!" the girl nodded. "It'd be so weird!"

The magician sighed.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you….but you two lovebirds have no choice. It is a tradition going back generations."

"Well, when I'M king, that'll be the FIRST thing to go…" the little boy muttered.

Mahad shook his head gravely, saying, "A king cannot rewrite the laws and traditions of his kingdom simply because he does not like them…." The magician halted and began going off on a tangent…giving the two adventurers the perfect chance to escape.

Teana seized the prince's hand and took off, weaving in and out of people until they reached one of the basket stalls.

"Prince! Miss Teana! Where have you gone?" Mahad's voice was distinctive among the hubbub of marketplace sounds, making both kids cringe nervously. Teana glanced around…and pointed at a rather large basket.

"In there!"

Without another word, the children both leaped into the basket…and waited, straining to here Mahad over the noise.

"Where are you two? ATEM! TEANA!"

His shouting grew fainter and fainter as he moved farther away…until it finally vanished altogether.

Atem looked at his companion barely five inches away…and they both had to simultaneously clamp tiny hands over their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"It worked!" the girl beamed. "We lost him!"

The prince grinned cockily, saying, "I know…I am SUCH a genius."

"It was MY idea!"

"Well I pulled it off!"

Teana narrowed her eyes…but was still smiling at the verbal jest.

"You COULDN'T have pulled it off without me!" she claimed.

"Oh yeah?" the boy raised a sly brow. "You think you're so tough?'

Teana puffed out her little chest and said, "Why, yes, I do!"

In answer to this, Atem lunged forward and began tickling Tea's highly sensitive ribcage relentlessly. "Then why are you so TICKLISH?" he grinned devilishly.

"S-stop!" the little girl began laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "Hahah! Please! I c-can't breathe…!"

She leaned backwards, trying to escape the onslaught of the prince's fingers, but only succeeded in causing the basket to topple over, dumping both of them out onto the ground.

"Watch it!" a scarred, burly salesman growled at the kids. "You break it, you pay for it! And trust me, you REALLY don't want to have to pay for these baskets since they're going to Kul Elna."

Atem's eyes grew wide. "Kul Elna? Really?"

"Yeah…so scram!" the man waved them away and turned back to counting his money.

The two children shared a look, and the prince stepped forward again.

"Would you…tell me where Kul Elna is? You know, so I don't go there by accident?" the boy almost cringed, knowing that it was the lamest excuse ever.

Fortunately, the man was either dumb or didn't care and pointed at a particularly large mound of sand in the distance.

"Go past that dune and you'll eventually find yourself in Kul Elna. Now get outta my hair, ya little brats, I'm busy!"

"Right…"

Atem grabbed his companion's hand and began leading her through the crowd towards the gate leading out into the desert.

"So what are we going to do?" Teana inquired.

The prince gave her a sideways smile.

"We'll get a horse…" he said. "…and well see just what is so dangerous…about Kul Elna."

**It just goes to show that telling someone they can't do something makes them want to do it even more XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	3. Trio of Thieves

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Chapter three! Time to find out what sort of shenanigans little Atem and Teana get themselves into XD.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Yeah, that was the person who wrote the Vaseshipping :). Haha, I love making Atem a cute, mischievous little boy XD! Aknadin creeps me out too LOL…Yep, as Scar would say, "the lights are not all on upstairs" with the marketplace guy LOL.**

**Sailorblaze: Haha, the crazy guy most definitely COULD be Frank from Target XD!**

**Hikari Marik: *singing with BlackRose* _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!_**

**Bakura: What a minute…how in the name of Ra did I end up as a hyena in bloody Egypt? I was a kitty in Target with Marik for Zorc's sake!**

**BlackRose: Don't worry, 'Kura, we'll still pet you even though you're replacing the role of a hyena.**

**Bakura: DON'T BLOODY TOUCH M—**

**Vivienna: *glomps Bakura* GET ME MORE GOLD!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! Atem's a little rascal isn't he XD? Yeah, I thought it would be distracting if I included all the songs. I'll do "Can you feel the love tonight" and I'll probably convert "Be Prepared" into dialogue…but other than that, I'm not doing any of the songs XD.**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! Haha, I can hear Mahad saying that too XD! Yeah…I wanted to do things I wasn't supposed to as a kid too LOL…**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Haha, I needed someone to watch the kids…I'm busy trying to keep Vivienna from glomping Bakura XD. I'd ask little Atem to Mind Crush her…but I don't think he's learned how to do that yet :).**

**X**

Atem and Teana moved swiftly over the Egyptian sand on a chocolate-colored horse, headed for the barren-looking village in the distance. Atem had traded one of his golden bands for the horse, and the salesman was so thrilled that he didn't even bother to ask how an eight-year-old boy had acquired such a valuable trinket…much to the children's relief.

Having insisted on steering the horse, Teana glanced over her shoulder at the prince clinging to her waist and asked, "So what are we gonna do when we get there? Any ideas?"

Atem smirked, saying, "I ALWAYS have great ideas. Remember the way I got us away from Mahad?'

"Again…" the girl rolled her azure eyes. "That was MY idea."

"Oh yeah?" the boy grinned and begin tickling her ribs once again. He knew he could get her to agree to anything if he did this. "Still think it was your idea?"

Teana laughed uncontrollably and tried to squirm out of his reach, but it was impossible. "S-stop! L-let go haha…!" she let go of the reins to grab Atem's hands….right as the horse let out a terrified whinny.

The creature bucked and threw both kids off its back onto the sand….before galloping back the way it came.

"Are you all right?" Atem took his companion's hand and helped her to her feet.

The girl nodded groggily and brushed sand off her white dress.

"Yeah….what was that about?"

"I don't kno—whoa…." The prince's response was cut off when he caught sight of their new surroundings.

They were standing at the entrance…of Kul Elna, the Village of Thieves. It was a barren, almost…ghost-like place with clay houses that were eerily accented by cracks. All doors and windows were sealed, and the streets were completely desolated, save for a softly howling breeze and a few tumbleweeds.

"We're here…" Atem gasped, grabbing Teana's hand and pulling her forward. "We made it…"

"Whoa…." The girl gasped as they began to wander through the deserted streets. "It's so creepy…"

The prince grinned. "Yeah…Isn't it great?"

A grin twisted Teana's pink lips. "We could get in BIG trouble…"

"I know…"

They wandered deeper and deeper into the town, eventually coming upon a strange, shrine-like area. There were odd stone structures, shadowed buildings, various golden trinkets scattered about….and even a few…human skeletons.

"Look at that!" the prince murmured, wandering over to peer at the skeleton.

Teana's eyes grew wide. "I wonder if its brains are still in there…"

"There's only one way to know…let's go check it out."

He slowly reached his hand towards the skeleton's skull….and yelled in fright when another hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed his. Mahad stepped out from behind one of the stone mounds, his gray eyes narrowed angrily.

"The only 'checking out' YOU'LL be doing is checking out of here! We are dangerously beyond the Pharaoh's boundaries."

"Look at that…" a teasing grin spread across the boy's face. "Mahad is scared."

"And I have full right to be, spiky," the magician flicked at one of the prince's locks. "Right now, we are all in great danger."

"Danger? Heh…" Atem smirked and strode to the middle of the treasure shrine. "I walk on the WILD side….I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha ha!"

The child yelped and tripped over the hem of his long cloak….as a dozen sinister laughs echoed throughout the deserted area. His hood slid down to reveal his well-known hair, but he didn't care, racing over and clinging to the hem of Mahad's robe. Teana pressed close to him, biting her lower lip and looking around anxiously…at the figures that were slowly emerging.

There were three of them—a dark-skinned woman with a figure-fitting dress, long black hair, and an evil glint in her brown eyes; a raggedly clothed man with blondish white hair that stuck out in all directions as well as a crazy grin; and another man with shaggy white hair, silvery blue eyes one of which was streaked with a scar, and a muscled chest that was revealed by his clothing.

"Well, well, well…" the woman's voice was alluring but dripped with cruelty. "What do we have here, Bakura?"

The white-haired man named Bakura grinned and glanced to the other man.

"I don't know, Vivienna. What do you think, Melvin?"

The strange one, Melvin, let out a chillingly hysterical laugh that confirmed everyone's suspicions about his being crazy.

Bakura stepped closer and Mahad gathered both children protectively against him.

"That's just what I was thinking…a trio of trespassers!"

"We came here by accident," the magician growled. "It was a simple navigational error and we'll just be going now."

"Wait…" Vivienna tapped her chin and her eyes lit up with recognition. She reached out with a single finger and seductively traced the outline of Mahad's face, saying, "I know you….you're one of Aknamkanon's cronies!"

"I am the Pharaoh's Elite Spell Caster," he replied coldly and brushed the woman's hand away.

The two men studied the children.

"That would make you…" Bakura tugged at one of the prince's blonde locks.

"The future king!" Atem snapped and pulled his head away.

Vivian laughed coldly.

"Do you KNOW what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom? Especially those…who have gold on them?"

"Heh…" the child glared at her defiantly. "You can't do anything to me!"

The magician's voice was grave as he murmured, "Technically they can…we are on their land.

"But Mahad, you told me they're nothing but dumb, cowardly, worthless thieves—"

"You said WHAT?" the white-haired thief snarled at the magician.

Mahad cast a quick glare at the prince before muttering, "What I said matters not. We are leaving."

"Oh, no you don't…" Vivienna's lips twisted sinisterly. "When reckless royals enter our land…they don't leave….alive that is!"

All three scoundrels burst into a fit of hysterical laughter…and Mahad seized the opportunity. He unleashed a wind spell to knock the thieves backward and shoved the kids forward.

"Get out of here! GO!"

Atem and Teana didn't need to be told twice, taking off through the shrine and tripping over various obstacles as they went. Mahad turned back to see the thieves angrily recovering and cursed under his breath. He couldn't kill them or even seriously injure them since he was on their land…so he'd have to hope that he and the little ones could flee from them instead.

X

Breathing hard, Atem and Teana finally reached the side of one of the clay houses and pressed their backs against it.

"Did we lose them?" the girl asked, eyes wide with fright.

"I think so…" the prince looked around…and gasped. "Oh no! Where's Mahad?'

He grabbed Teana's hand and started to go back…only to see Mahad come flying out of one of the allies and slamming painfully against a stone statue. His robe was smoking so it was obvious that the thieves had a rudimentary knowledge of magic as well…only they were permitted to use all of THEIR abilities.

The scoundrels laughed and started to blast the poor magician with more fireballs…but Atem called out to them, "Hey! Three against one is cheating!"

"Oh?" Vivienna lowered her sparking hands. "Does that mean we should include YOU TWO in our assault?"

"Uh-oh…" Atem grabbed Teana's hand and took off through the city, the thieves hot on their trails.

They moved through an area of what looked like a collapsed temple, clambering desperately over fallen pillars and broken stones in a frantic attempt to lose the scoundrels. Atem had just reached the top of a rather steep hill of rubble when he heard Teana cry out his name. He whipped around to see her attempting to climb up the smooth stones but slipping ever closer to the advancing villains. A wave of adrenaline shot through the prince's veins when he beheld the sheer terror in her eyes and he grabbed her hand, hauling her up to him with nothing but strength. Vivienna tried to grab the hem of the girl's dress but Atem threw a rock at her, hitting her in the shoulder and making her cry out in pain.

The children continued their plight through the rubble until they came upon a large, mausoleum-like building. It was crumbling but hadn't yet fallen apart so they decided to risk going into it. The prince led his friend through the precarious entryway into a shadowed chamber that held countless caskets on the stone floors and even in slots that had been carved into the dusty walls. At one of the far walls, light poured through an opening just large enough for a child to fit though…so the children raced towards it. Unfortunately, they found upon reaching it that it was several feet out of their reach…and there was nothing they could move to use as a boost. Atem turned to Teana and was about to boost her up into the hole….when three horridly familiar laughs made his heart go cold.

"End of the line, brats!" Bakura grinned evilly, stepping forward with his cohorts.

"Oooh, how I can't WAIT to get my hands on some new gold!" Vivienna cooed. "It looks like those golden bands in the girl's hair are tied in there pretty good…but it's nothing a sharp KNIFE won't solve!"

Teana pressed against the prince's back, shaking violently against him. He felt something wet drip against his neck and realized that she was crying….and he knew that she would have to be scared out of her mind to cry out of fear. Positioning himself more protectively in front of the girl, Atem narrowed his ruby eyes and snarled in the most intimidating voice he could muster, "Get away from us!"

The scoundrels laughed again.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Bakura grinned cruelly. "Come on…try again, little prince."

Atem opened his mouth to repeat what he'd just said…when a powerful, terrifying voice beat him to it.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Both the children and the thieves gasped in shock…when Aknamkanon, Mahad, and a group of soldiers burst into the room, swords drawn. The men knocked the villains around, holding their arms tightly and painfully behind their backs.

"Hey, hey, c'mon!" Vivienna squeaked. "We were just—"

"SILENCE!" the king roared furiously.

"Okay, shutting up now…."

Aknamkanon stared venomously into the faces of all three thieves and growled, "If you EVER…go near my son again…"

"He's YOUR son?" Bakura exclaimed with obviously false shock. "I had no idea! Did you, Vivienna?"

"No!" the woman yelped and smiled innocently. She then glanced at the third villain. "Did you, Melvin?'

Melvin grinned crazily and nodded, causing the pharaoh to growl and shake his head. "Let the fools go…they are not worth creating problems between my kingdom and Kul Elna."

The soldiers grudgingly shoved the thieves away. As soon as they were free, the trio took off as fast as they could back into the dark depths of the sinister village. Once they were out of sight, Aknamkanon cast a glare at Mahad who hung his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry Sire…" he murmured. "I did my job poorly today…"

Followed by Teana, Atem stepped forward and started, "Dad, I—"

The king turned…and made the prince freeze in mid-sentence with a furious glare.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"D-Dad…I…I'm sorry—"

"Let's go home."

The pharaoh turned and began following the guards out the door. Mahad cast a quick sympathetic look at the crestfallen children before signaling them to follow. Glimpsing the sad look on her friend's face, Teana murmured, "I thought you were very brave" and slipped her pale hand into his dusky one. Atem squeezed her fingers and followed his father, praying that the girl could not see the tears welling in his ruby eyes.

X

The journey back was made in utter silence, and Aknamkanon only spoke when they reached the courtyard. He halted, disbanded the guards, and said,

"Mahad…take Teana to her mother. I need to teach my son a lesson."

Atem visibly shrunk. The magician approached the kids, saying, "Come, Teana." He then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, a look of genuine sympathy in his gaze as he murmured, "Good luck, my Prince…"

The prince sighed and hung his head miserably. Seeing her friend's distress, Teana went up to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, saying, "Thanks for protecting me" before taking Mahad's hand and heading into the castle. Normally, Atem would have wretched and wiped a hand across his cheek…but he was too relieved that she did not hate him for almost getting her killed.

"Atem."

The child cringed at the hard way his father spoke his name and slowly turned to face him. Aknamkanon had his back turned to the boy and was staring up at the sky which was now ebony and filled with millions of glittering stars.

Slowly, Atem walked up to stand by his father. He kept his head bent, blinking rapidly to force back the tears before risking a glance up at the man. Aknamkanon's shoulders went up and down in a visible sigh and he turned his stony gaze to his son.

"Atem, I am VERY disappointed in you…"

"I know…" the prince's voice was barely audible as he hung his head again.

"You could have bee killed today! You deliberately disobeyed me!" the king's gaze was harder than his son had ever seen before. "And what's worse—you put Teana in danger!"

Atem's shoulders trembled and the tears finally started to slide down his coffee-colored cheeks. "I know…" he whimpered. "I was…just t-trying…to be b-brave like you…" he turned his tear-stained face away.

Aknamkanon's expression softened and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I am only brave when I have to be…Atem…" the king placed his hand beneath the child's chin and gently raised his head to meet his gaze. "Being brave…doesn't mean you go LOOKING for trouble."

Atem was still trembling, his ruby eyes even redder than usual.

"But…you're not scared of anything…" he said, eyes refilling.

"I was today…."

The boy blinked. "You were?"

"Yes…" Aknamkanon knelt down so that his face was level with his boy's. "I thought I might lose you…"

"Oh…" Atem gave a tiny smile. "I guess even kings get scared, huh?"

"They do."

The boy's voice dropped to a whisper. "But you know what?"

"What?" Aknamkanon smiled.

"I think those thieves were even MORE afraid…"

The king let out a laugh.

"That's because no one messes with your dad! Come here, you!" he said…and scooped the boy up into his arms.

Atem laughed and wrestled with his father, tears completely forgotten. Aknamkanon rubbed his fist against his son's head and laughed good-naturedly, finally stopping and lifting the child onto his shoulders.

"Dad?" Atem looked down at him.

"Hmmm?"

"We're pals, right?'

The king smiled. "Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

The king's smile faded and he had to think a moment before answering.

"Atem…let me tell you something that my father told me…" he turned his gaze to the sky. "Look at the stars…the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Atem asked, his blood eyes widening.

"Yes…so whenever you feel alone…look at those stars…and remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…..and…so will I."

The prince gave his father a confused look, but Aknamkanon merely smiled and began walking towards the palace doors. "You'll understand one day…" he said and carried Atem off to bed.

Unfortunately, everyone in the palace was blissfully unaware….of Aknadin…scowling and pacing in his chamber….his plan to kill the prince…having failed miserably.

**I love writing cute moments between Atem and Aknamkanon XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	4. Conspiracy

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Chapter four :)! Happy Halloween everybody ^_^! I decided to do "Be Prepared" as dialogue instead of writing it like they are singing :). I think I changed one or two words to better suit the thieves.**

**Sailorblaze: **

**Haha, yeah I'll have to stick that Vivian line in there somewhere… I would love to hear Bakura sing "Be Prepared" for real XD…**

**Bakura: You're the last person on earth I would sing for.**

**BlackRose: What if I gave you a dollar?**

**Bakura: No.**

**BlackRose: Two dollars?**

**Bakura: No.**

**BlackRose: What if I stopped petting you?**

**Bakura: No.**

**BlackRose: What if I made Marik a goofy hyena in this instead of you?**

**Marik: HEY!**

**Bakura: Tempting, but no.**

**BlackRose: What if I told you I LOVE you?**

**Bakura: No—WHAT?**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! I agree, little Atem's adorable innocence just makes you want to hug the life out of him XD. I actually had Melvin's crazy laugh from seasons two and three in mind when I cast him as Ed LOL.**

**Seabreeze27: Haha, I love Puss in Boots, though I haven't seen the new movie yet XD.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! Yeah, I always loved the Atem/Aknamkanon scenes in the anime…I have read that Vaseshipping fic and I thought it was pretty cool XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Yeah, I'm almost dreading the chapter with Aknamkanon's death *sniffs*…it makes me cry too. I haven't worked out all the details, but I'm 99% positive that I'm going to do a thief raid in the city that ends up killing Aknamkanon. By the way...little Atem got into my pot of espresso this morning…so you may have a little trouble getting him to bed tonight *glances at Atem literally bouncing off the walls* XD.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Haha, yeah I thought he did a fantastic job in his Lion King Vaseshipping fic :). In the Lion King movie, it was actually Zazu who insulted the hyenas (calling them slobbery, mangy, stupid poachers). Several of my Zazu (Mahad) scenes have been switched with Siamun (Rafiki) though. I imagined that Aknamkanon realized Mahad and the kids had been gone to long and remembered Atem's curiosity about Kul Elna, so he automatically switched to worse case scenario and searched there first :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! Yeah, Simba always makes you go "awww" in that scene :).**

**Kender20: Thanks so much :)! I'm not sure how I'm gonna describe Joey and Tristan yet…but they will be the same age as Atem :). I've actually never seen Avatar, but if I ever did I probably would do a Revolution story on it :). By the way, I absolutely LOVE your Dragon Knight of the Sea fic. I read it before I joined this site, and it was one of the stories that made me want to start writing fanfiction in the first place :). I can't wait to read more of your work :D!**

**Lioutenant Flame: Haha, I agree with Isis XD. Yeah…I love picking on poor 'Kura LOL.**

**Bakura: Why? Did you really have to stick me with Vivian AND Melvin? REVENGE WILL BE MINE!**

**BlackRose: *hugs him* I can't help it. You're so cute when you're annoyed XD!**

**X**

Sitting in the crumbling temple at Kul Elna, Bakura struggled to wrap a cloth around a nasty bruise lines sore on his head caused by one of the soldier's sword hilts.

"Curse that Aknamkanon…" he mumbled angrily. "I'm going to be seeing stars for a week!"

Melvin, who had been absently watching him, started to chuckle. Bakura shot him a venomous look. "It's not funny, Melvin!"

This statement only made the crazy man burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Hey, shut up!" Bakura snarled…but it only made things worse.

Finally having enough, the white-haired thief lunged at him. They fell to the floor in a flurry of curses, flails, and laughs, the former two coming mostly from Bakura.

Sitting on a fallen pillar, Vivian rolled her eyes and snapped, "Knock it off!"

Bakura released the cackling Melvin from a headlock, saying,

"Well he started it!"

"Just look at you two…"the woman sighed and leaped off her perch. "No wonder we're at the bottom of the societal grape vine…think about it though. If it weren't for the thrice-accursed royals, WE'D be running the kingdom…with Kul Elna's questionable wealth and all…"

"I hate royals…" Bakura agreed as Vivian came and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"They're so pushy…" she muttered.

He nodded. "And stuck up…"

"And spoiled!"

"And with the hairstyle Aknamkanon's brat was sporting…" Bakura gave the woman a sideways look and they simultaneously said, "Boy are they UGLY!"

All three thieves burst into laughter…but a fourth voice made them freeze.

"Certainly we royals aren't all THAT bad…" Aknadin said as he stepped from the shadows. They hadn't even seen him there, due to it being nighttime and the only light source coming from a few torches on the dusty walls.

"Oh…" the white-haired man breathed a sigh of relief and released Vivian. "It's just you…"

"We thought you were somebody important…" Vivian added.

"Yeah, you know, like Aknamkanon."

A vein pulsed in the High Priest's forehead. "I see…"

The three idiotic thieves seemed to take no notice of their leader's annoyance, continuing to talk amongst themselves about the king.

"Now THAT's a guy with power…" said the woman. "I only have to HEAR that name and it makes me shudder…"

"Aknamkanon…" the blue-eyed man smirked as she indeed shuddered.

"Ooooh…" Vivian rubbed her arms and grinned. "Do it again."

"AKNAMKANON…"

"Ooooh…"

"Aknamkanon, Aknamkanon, Aknamkanon!" Bakura grinned roguishly and sat on a boulder, pulling the giggling woman onto his lap while Melvin laughed hysterically, rolling around on the stone floor.

Aknadin kneaded his forehead, muttering, "I'm SURROUNDED by idiots…"

Bakura smirked.

"Well not YOU Aknadin…you're one of us. You're our friend."

"CHARMED…"

"Oooh, I like that," Vivian removed Bakura's hands from her waist and got up from his lap. "He's not a king but he's still so proper!"

"By the way…" began the white-haired thief, a spark of greed glinting in his eyes. "Did you bring us any GOLD Aknadin?"

The High priest stared at them for a moment. He then reached behind his back, producing a small sack of something that jingled metallically when he shook it.

"I don't really think you deserve this…" the man growled as the thieves were practically salivating. "I practically gift-wrapped those children for you…and you couldn't even dispose of them…"

Aknadin rolled his eyes with distaste but tossed them the sack anyway. The thieves began rummaging through it frantically like starving hyena's devouring a carcass, and pulled out various bobbles made of gold.

"Well you know…" said Vivian as she placed a golden ring on every finger. "It was not like they were alone… GET ME MORE GOLD!"

Bakura tossed her a golden bangle which she snatched greedily. "That's right," he said, wrapping half a dozen gold chains around his head. "I mean…what are we supposed to do? Kill Aknamkanon?"

Aknadin's gaunt face…twisted into a smile of the utmost cruel nature.

"Precisely…" he replied and the thieves stared at him in shock.

"Listen, you fools!" the priest approached them swiftly and stood, glaring at all three of them. I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a camel's backside….but thick as you are, pay attention….my words are a matter of pride."

He walked up to Melvin and knocked a jewel-encrusted crown off his head. The crazy man jerked spastically and saluted for no apparent reason. Blinking in confusion, Aknadin waved a hand in front of his face…and smirked when Melvin's blank eyes didn't change.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions…that the lights are not ALL on upstairs….but we're talking KINGS and SUCCESSIONS so even YOU can't be caught unawares!"

He went and put his arms around Bakura and Vivian's shoulders, making both thieves grunt in discomfort.

"So prepare for the chance of a lifetime," he grinned. "Be prepared for SENSATIONAL news…" He shoved the two away and continued his dramatic speech. "A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer—"

"And where do WE feature?" Vivian asked.

Aknadin grabbed the woman's chin, making her blink in surprise.

"Just listen to teacher."

He released her and Vivian glared at his turned back, rubbing her chin in irritation. The priest continued.

"I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues…and injustice DELICIOUSLY squared….be prepared!"

"Oh, yes, WE'LL be prepared…" said Bakura, pushing a golden helmet away from his eyes…and blinking in confusion as he added, "Be prepared for what?"

"For the death of the king."

"Why? Is he ill?"

Aknadin rolled his eyes. "No, fool, we're going to KILL him…and Atem too."

"Great idea!" Vivian beamed. "Who needs a king?"

She draped her arms around Bakura and Melvin and the three began dancing around and chanting about "No king! No king!".

"Idiots!" Aknadin snarled. "There WILL be a king!"

"But you just said that—"

"I will be king! Stick with me…and you'll have more riches from the palace treasury than you'll know what to do with!"

"YES!" Vivian grinned and leaped into Bakura's arms. He spun her around as they both chanted, "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

It was then….that the intently listening OTHER villagers of Kul Elna began to emerge from the shadows, pouring into the room like sinister ghosts.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected…with a king who'll be ALL time adored," said one evilly grinning, ghastly looking man.

"Of course quid pro quo you're expected to take certain duties onboard," said the priest, waving a finger over his neck in a cut-throat illustration. "The future is littered with prizes…and while I'm the MAIN addressee…the point that I must emphasize is…YOU WON'T GET A COIN WITHOUT ME!" he snarled the last few words.

The priest went and stood in the middle of the chamber, turning to gaze upon all of the scarred, greed-filled faces surrounded. "Prepare for the coup of the century…be prepared for the MURKIEST scam. Meticulous planning…tenacity spanning…decades of denial is simply why I will be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the WONDER I am! Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared…BE PREPARED!"

The thieves began to chant, their voices starting at a whisper and growing to shouts. "Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared…BE PREPARED!"

With those last influential words….everyone in the ruined temple let out chillingly cruel laughs that carried into the desert …making the Village of Kul Elna…seem even more grotesque as it silhouetted against the silvery moon.

X

Wandering around the palace courtyard, Atem looked curiously at his uncle, wondering what on earth was going to happen. Aknadin had come to him that morning and taken him to the courtyard, instructing the guards to keep the gates to the palace wide open.

"You wait here," the priest ordered, gesturing to a spot several yards away from the open gates. "Your father has a MARVELOUS surprise for you."

"Really?" the child's ruby eyes widened. He thought it strange that his uncle was suddenly being so warm and friendly…but decided it was a change for the better. "What is it?'

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?'

Atem grinned impishly, saying, "If you tell me I will still ACT surprised…"

"Oh, you are such a naughty boy…" Aknadin grabbed the prince and roughly rubbed his spiky head.

"Come on, Uncle Aknadin!" the boy pleaded, clinging to the man's robe.

The priest detached his tiny hands.

"No, no, no, no, no…." he said firmly. "This is just for you and your daddy. You know as a kind of father-son…thing….Well, I'd better go get him."

"I'll come with you," Atem started to follow but Aknadin turned abruptly.

"NO….no, you stay right here. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the thieves."

"You know about that?" the prince's cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Atem…" Aknadin gave him a pitying look. "EVERYBODY knows about that…"

"…Really…?'

"Oh yes…"

Atem hung his head unhappily. He hated that people knew about that incident…were they all talking behind his back? Talking about how weak he was, having to be rescued by "Daddy" all the time?

As if reading his thoughts, his uncle added, "Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?"

The poor prince's cheeks went an even darker shade of red.

"Oh…and just between us…" Akandin patted the boy's head. "You may want to work on that freezing spell….you need more practice with it."

"Oh…okay…" Atem replied half-heartedly.

Aknadin started to walk away when Atem called out to him again. The man's back went alarmingly rigid, as if he might turn around and strike the boy. Feeling apprehensive, the prince hesitated a moment before inquiring, "Will I…like the surprise?"

The priest turned and looked over his bony shoulder. Atem couldn't help but feel that the smile on his thin lips was….unpleasant.

"Atem, it's to DIE for…" he replied….and silently walked away, leaving the child….all alone.

**Man….I'm steeling myself for the next chapter so I won't need a mountain of tissues. I hope you liked and please review :)! By the way, Atem's freeze spell (like the one Mana uses in the anime) is important for next chapter :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	5. Death of a Pharaoh

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Here's chapter five :)! Time to break out the tissues and chocolate… By the way, I forgot to say that I'm calling Joey "Jono" in this.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: You're right, they probably would want food XD. I guess I imagined it as they practically worship the gold (keeping it in the shrines) and they never spend the riches they already have. They want extra gold so they can afford the luxuries (or perhaps necessities) of life :). Aknadin wasn't singing "Be Prepared", I just made the lyrics his dialogue. I agree, Mufasa's death is a tear-jerker *sniffs*.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! I'll have to check those fics out sometime :). Haha, after I wrote the last chapter I spent about an hour on Youtube watching nothing but "Be Prepared" Yugioh AMV's XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Yeah…I just about flooded the Nile while I was writing this chapter *sniffs*.**

**Little Atem: Don't be sad, BlackRose. At least I'll get to go live with Jono and Tristan.**

**BlackRose: *Hugs the life out of him* I'M SORRY!**

**Little Atem: Ack…I…can't breathe…**

**BlackRose: *Releases him and blushes* Sorry, kiddo…tell you what, I'll give you and Teana some leftover Halloween candy AS LONG AS you promise to go to bed peacefully so Sunrise Phoenix doesn't have to chase you all over the palace. Deal?**

**Little Atem: Deal! *grins cutely***

**Sailorblaze: Haha, I would LOVE it if Littlekuriboh did a "Be Prepared" Yugioh evil council spoof…**

**Bakura: And what, pray tell, would THAT accomplish?**

**BlackRose: It's so UTTERLY evil! Is that not friggin obvious?**

**Bakura: You worry me…you're beginning to sound like Marik.**

**BlackRose: I do friggin not! *blinks*…OMG I do! *clings to Bakura and moans* Please don't let me start acting crazy!**

**Bakura: *sighs and pats her head* Calm down and unhand me before I send you to the Shadow Realm.**

**BlackRose: *looks at Yami* Feel free to Mind Crush me if I go on Youtube and order the Steves of the internet to create Facebook pages for their pet turtles…**

**Yami. No problem.**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! Yeah…it's time to take out the Dinosaur nuggets and ice cream *sniffs* XD…**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! It's one of my favorites too :). I'll try not to make Aknamkanon's death scene too heart-wrenching…though it'll still be pretty sad *sniffs*.**

**ImmortalAngel92: You got it right :).**

**Yami: Wait a minute…YOU'RE KILLING OFF MY DAD?**

**BlackRose: It's not my fault! Blame Disney! I couldn't watch that scene in the Lion King when I was little because it would leave me utterly depressed for the rest of the day.**

**Yugi: *Smiles sweetly* Well, I will be here if you need some support while you're writing it.**

**BlackRose: *Hugs the life out of him* Thank you, baby panda!**

**X**

Bakura growled, shifting impatiently at the front….of a sizable group of Kul Elna villagers only about a mile away from Aknamkanon's city. It was hot out, the desert sun beating down heavily over the majestic palace…but there seemed to be a cloud of greedy darkness hovering above the thieves…whether or not this cloud was figurative or literal…no one knew for sure. Finally, the white-haired thief whipped out a short-bladed sword and hissed, "I can't stand this standing about aimlessly! The city is RIGHT THERE! Let's GO!"

"No!" Vivian growled, narrowing her cold brown eyes at him. "We wait for the signal from Aknadin. You know that arrogant son of a jackal will leap at any opportunity to cheat us…we have to follow his plans EXACTLY. Think you can handle that, 'Kura?'

The man huffed and crossed his arms in response while Melvin began to chuckle hysterically next to him. As if on cue, a lone hawk appeared in the sky, flying downwards towards the attack force. Bakura reached his arm out and the bird landed on it, remaining stationary just long enough for the rogue to detach and unfurl a message from its leg.

"It's time," Bakura said when he finished reading the message. He then turned back to the at least one hundred raiders behind him and shouted, "It begins!" before slowly leading the group towards the peaceful….unsuspecting city.

X

Atem paced around, feeling bored…and irritated. His uncle's words had hit him hard…making him think he would be a weak king who always depended on somebody else. Aknadin was right…he NEEDED to get stronger…to practice…to prove himself.

The boy gasped when he caught sight of a small lizard. It ran along the ledge that lined the long pond in the courtyard, completely oblivious to the fact it was being watched…and targeted. The prince snapped his fingers, concentrating all his limited magical energy on the freeze spell…but nothing happened. Narrowing those ruby eyes, he tried again, this time stretching both hands out for emphasis….but it had no effect.

Huffing in frustration, Atem sat down on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. It wasn't fair. How come older people could do so much with themselves but he couldn't? He was just as brave…just as determined he thought. It just wasn't…NO. He had to stop thinking like a child. He had to dig deep within himself…unearth the power he would wield as a man.

Atem climbed back to his feet and clenched his tiny fingers into fists. He closed his eyes…and thought hard…harder than he'd ever thought before. The boy concentrated on what he wanted….for that darn lizard to stop…to freeze…his fists grew so tight that his fingernails dug into the flesh of his palm…but he didn't care. Atem was a future Pharaoh of Egypt…and he had to get strong.

Finally…the child let out a mighty shout and the power burst out of him. It moved throughout the courtyard and through the open doors in a slightly shimmering wave…and all living things…stopped. The lizard…a few beetles that had been scurrying about…the guards on the inside of the door….every breathing thing. Atem blinked and went to peer outside the doors. The soldiers on that side were frozen too.

The child beamed and punched the air in triumph. What he'd just done was an extraordinary feat for any human, let alone a little boy. It was also very bad…but he didn't know that yet. Smirking smugly, Atem snapped his fingers.

"I release thee!"

Nothing happened.

He tried again…saying the words louder this time…but still no effect. Atem was starting to grow panicked now. He snapped his fingers until they were raw, concentrating hard like he did the first time…but the darned spell wouldn't deactivate.

After a few more minutes of failed attempts, the prince groaned in frustration and sat down on the pond ledge. Oh well….he would just have to ask Mahad to undo it. The boy sat idly for a moment, wondering what surprise his father had in store…when a sound coming from the village caught his attention. It was faint at first…subtle thudding…a few clangs of some sort….a higher pitched sound he couldn't identify…

Atem listened intently….and when the sounds finally grew close enough to be distinguished….his heart grew cold. The thudding was that of feet and horse hooves…clanging…the metallic sound of swords locking with other swords…the high pitched noise…screams.

The prince stared fixatedly out the palace doors…and let out a gasp when he saw them. Ghastly looking men…wielding blades….some of which glistened red in the desert sun…all of them…storming towards the palace. And…the guards were frozen…the doors were wide open…and Atem…was all alone.

X

Aknamkanon burst out onto his balcony, Siamun following close behind. He could see down into his city…and didn't like what sight befell his eyes. People running….screaming…all being chased by throngs of Kul Elna villagers.

"What in the name of Ra—" was all he could get out before his frazzled looking brother came running up to meet him. He was out of breath…and had a frantic look on his face.

"Aknamkanon!" he panted, his wiry form heaving as if he'd run through the entire city and hadn't stopped until just then. "It's a raid! Some of them are nearing the palace gates…the gates are open…the guards are frozen for some reason…and Atem is down there!"

"Atem?" The Pharaoh's froze.

"Oh, dear!" Siamun's wrinkled face grew horrified. "We must hurry!"

X

Heart pounding, Atem ran through the palace with three villains hot on his trail. He raced through the various gold-painted chambers, weaving in and out of statues to throw his pursuers off…but he was tiring rapidly.

The child tripped as he ran and yelped as a throwing knife narrowly avoided him. This wouldn't work much longer…he had to hide…to lose them completely. An idea popped into his adrenaline-pumped brain and he altered his path towards the palace kitchen. As he went, Atem knocked over various pots and vases, delaying the guards by just a few seconds…but a few seconds was enough.

It gave him time to reach the kitchen…and its locked door. Atem knew the door would be locked until dinner time to prevent people from going in and stealing food…in fact, he was counting on it being locked—for the only other way into the chamber was a small window designed to let out smoke…a window just large enough for a child to slip through.

Atem did exactly that, emerging on the inside of the room while the thieves angrily pounded on the door from the outside. He looked around frantically for a hiding place…and his eyes caught sight of a storage cabinet he was just small enough to fit into. As he raced over to it, the prince gave a fleeting look around the room. It was filled with various cutting materials and other sharp things…and the boy desperately hoped that the men wouldn't get inside…for if they had no weapons on them, they'd have plenty once they got into this room.

Atem scrunched his body into the cabinet, cracking the door so that he could still see the door. It was rocking on its hinges as the scoundrels pounded…and the boy was certain it would not hold much longer. Atem let out a shaky breath and closed the wooden door completely. He didn't want to look…didn't want to see those men when they got in here…didn't want the agony of anticipating his painful death. He closed his eyes, causing a few silvery tears to slide down his coffee skin…and waited.

Suddenly…the noises on the other side of the door…changed. The pounding stopped…and Atem heard a few shouts…followed by groans….then thuds. The prince opened his crimson eyes, and risked peeking out of the cabinet. There was no more pounding…just…muffled voices. He stepped out of his hiding place, listening closely….until a familiar voice nearly made him burst into happy tears.

"Atem!" his father called. "It's all right, my boy! You can come out."

Atem all but flew back over to the window, crawling out of it…and into Aknamkanon's warm embrace. His entire body trembled in his father's arms, but he refused to let the tears fall. He wanted the man to think he'd been fearless…even though he was really scared out of his mind.

"Come, son," said Aknamkanon, separating the boy from his robe and taking his tiny hand. "We must get you somewhere safe. I have already ensured the well-being of your mother."

Standing beside the king, Siamun and Aknadin both nodded.

"Yes. You two go. I'll send for help," said the vizier. "Since today is a day of peace, the rest of the guards are all in their homes in the city and can only be called in an emergency. I would say…this qualifies as an emergency."

The father-son duo headed off through the palace. Siamun started to set off towards his self-appointed task…when a hard object colliding with his head sent him into abrupt unconsciousness.

Holding a small stone statue in his bony hands….Aknadin gave a wicked smile…and followed his brother and nephew.

X

Atem had to run to keep up with is father's long strides, racing though the various corridors of the palace. If a man hadn't lived there, he would find it exceedingly easy to get lost….but fortunately, the two royals had no such issue.

Eventually, they came upon a large statue of Anubis, god of the Underworld. The statue rested beneath a large balcony room and Aknamkanon concealed his son behind its base.

"Stay here," the man ordered and started to walk off.

"But Dad—" Atem started, but the king cut him off.

"Because they are wicked, the villagers of Kul Elna are terrified of the dying—of feeling the judgment of Anubis. They won't go anywhere near a statue of him…so you will be safe here—"

The man's cajoling was cut off by a yell….a familiar yell.

"Uncle Aknadin!" Atem's ruby eyes went wide. "It sounds like he's in the room above! But…I did not see him get ahead of us…"

"He must have taken an alternate route to protect us," Aknamkanon said gravely. He drew his sword and started up the stone staircase.

"Dad!" Atem cried…but the man did not turn around.

Aknamkanon raced up the stairs to the balcony. Aknadin was up there, doing his best to fend off several thieves…but having trouble. The pharaoh raced forward, making the villains turn around and run towards him instead. He locked blades with one while driving his foot into another who attempted to attack him from behind. The man slammed against a wall, knocking him out cold. Aknamkanon managed to shove the one he'd locked blades with away….only to have the third knock the sword from his hand.

The king swore and began backing towards the edge of the balcony. The men stalked towards him, evil grins on their already unsightly faces.

From his hiding place on the ground, the prince watched with fear paralyzing his heart. He could see his father's shadow on the wall across from the balcony…could see him backing away from two villains.

Aknamkanon looked at his brother…who was just…standing there in the background. "Help me!" he said, a slight edge in his voice.

The two thieves glanced at the High Priest…and stepped aside as he moved towards his brother. Aknadin picked up the sword Aknamkanon had dropped, drawing closer and closer.

The Pharaoh stared at him in shock.

"Broth—" he started…only to have the priest's hand shoot out and grab his throat.

Aknadin backed the king against the short railing of the balcony while the prince watched the shadows frantically from below, not knowing who had his father…but petrified with fear all the same.

Aknamkanon stared into the cold, cruel eyes of his younger sibling, feeling more confused than fearful. The priest stared right back…and a horrid smile twisted his thin lips.

"Long…live…the king…" he growled…and drove the blade into the Pharaoh's chest.

Aknamkanon let out a strained groan…which was mostly drowned out by Atem's scream of anguish. The child could see only the shadow of the sword going through his father…but felt as though he'd viewed the actual gruesome act.

The High Priest chuckled cruelly…and shoved the king off the balcony…dropping his impaled body directly in front of the Anubis statue…in front of his SON…

"Come," the priest lowered his voice so that anyone listening couldn't hear and identify him. "The guards must be here by now."

"What about the brat?" one of the guards inquired.

"Not to worry…I'll deal with him."

X

The shouting had died down…the footsteps minimal…the screams…diminished. It seemed the palace had been rescued…but Atem did not leave his station at the statue of Anubis. All he could do…was stare at the body in front of him…the body of his father. It couldn't be true…his dad couldn't die…he just…couldn't.

The boy forced himself to crawl forward…towards the motionless figure.

"Dad?" he said softly, shaking the man's shoulder.

Aknamkanon did not move.

"Dad, c'mon!" the child shook him harder. "You gotta get up! You have to…"

He rolled the heavy body over…and his heart froze…at the blood…the wound…the FATAL wound… The prince looked up…looking and feeling…completely helpless.

"Help!" he screamed, hoping desperately that the guards would here…that they could fix whatever was wrong with his dad. "Someone! Anyone! Help…."

Atem turned back to his father, tears streaming down his dusky face. He touched the man's face, wishing that the loving smile would return to his still features…but it did not. Atem grabbed his father's arm and draped it over his own body, burying his face in the man's chest…and sobbing as if his heart might shatter.

"Atem…"

A familiarly cold voice made the boy look up. Anknadin stood there, a grave expression on his already stony face. "What have you done?"

The child stood up, the tears coming faster now as he stammered,

"T-there was a-an attack…and the…the freezing s-spell…and D-Dad t-tried to protect me…a-and you…I…I d-didn't mean f-for it to happen…"

"Of course you didn't…" Aknadin reached an arm out and pulled his nephew close. Atem clung to his uncle's robe, not caring how cold the man's embrace was as he wept.

"No one…ever MEANS for these things to happen…" the priest continued, patting the little boy's back. "But…the king is dead. And if it weren't for you freezing the guards…he'd still be alive."

The little boy stared at him in horror.

"Oh…what will your mother think?" Aknadin added.

Atem's breath hitched as he leaned his head against the man's torso.

"W-what am I gonna do…?"

"Run, Atem…" The priest stared coldly down at his nephew's tear-stained face. "Run away…and NEVER return."

Atem gasped and backed away slowly. He cast his father's body another heart-wrenching look….and ran.

Aknadin watched the child as he disappeared around the corner. He smirked, not even looking at the three figures that came out of the shadows to stand beside him.

"Kill him," the priest ordered…and Bakura, Vivienna, and Melvin…set off eagerly….to do their appointed task.

***Sniffs* Ugh…the dreaded scene is over. Please review :)! I tried not to make it too depressing…but it's still pretty darn sad…**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	6. Hotep

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Chapter six is up :)! I'm sorry last chapter was so freakin' depressing…hopefully this one will be better XD. I've changed Hakuna Matata to "Hotep" which is loosely translated to "peace" in ancient Egyptian. In my story, it is a place rather than a motto :).**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: I'm so sorry about your father… This chapter should be brighter :).**

**Sailorblaze:**

**Marik: *shaking BlackRose* GIVE ME A FRIGGIN PART!**

**BlackRose: Okay…you'll…make…an…appearance…LET…GO…!**

**Bakura: Um, Marik? You may want to stop shaking her or her brain will be too jumbled to write you into the story.**

**Marik: *stops shaking BlackRose* Sorry…guess I got a little carried away…**

**BlackRose: *straightening her hair* Ya think? And let Yami, Joey, and Sailorblaze out of the closet or I won't share my leftover Halloween candy with you!**

**Marik: *hanging his head* Yes ma'am.**

**Haha, I'm relieved to be past the stampede scene…:).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! I am relieved to be past the death scene XD. **

**Bakura: I wanted to kill the Pharaoh!**

**BlackRose: Sorry…you're Bonzai in this. You can't kill the Pharaoh.**

**Bakura: As I said to Aqua girl, do you want me to seal your soul in a Barbie doll?**

**BlackRose: Try it and I'll cut all your hair off while you're sleeping.**

**Bakura" *Growls and folds his arms* FINE.**

**BlackRose: *Pats his head* Good kitty.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Sorry it was so sad *sniffs*… I never liked Aknadin. It's weird though, seeing the similarities between Yugioh and the Lion King because it was Aknadin's fault Aknamkanon died (even though he didn't actually murder him) just like it was Scar's fault Mufasa died.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Poor Atem…**

**Teana: Where is he anyway?**

**BlackRose: Don't worry, Sunrise Phoenix is taking care of him. You'll see him in a few chapters.**

**Teana: I can't believe they wanted us to get married…EWWW!**

**BlackRose: *smiles knowingly* Just wait and see, sweetie…just wait and see.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: I'm sorry it was so depressing…this one should be better :). Aknadin knows that Atem is truly a strong person which is one reason why he sent Bakura, Melvin, and Vivienna to go kill him rather than just let him run away. He also figured that Atem would be too inexperienced and exhausted from the power of the freeze spell to undo it. Aknamkanon could hear the thieves shouting about killing the prince while they were pounding on the door so that's how he knew Atem was hiding in there.**

**ImmortalAngel92: **

**Melvin: *still trapped in a cage with Vivienna and Bakura* Nobody knows…the trouble I've seen…Nobody knows…my sorrow…**

**Vivienna: Would you lighten up? If you MUST sing, sing something with a little bounce to it.**

**Melvin: *taps his chin* It's a small world after all—**

**Bakura: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**BlackRose: What in the name of sweet jumping sarcophagus are you doing?**

**Bakura: Oh thank God! Please let me out! I can't take being in a cage with a psycho, a slut, and a one-eyed freak much longer!**

**BlackRose: *taps her chin* If I let you out, will you stop threatening to send me to the Shadow Realm whenever I hug you?**

**Bakura: Yes! Fine! Whatever! Just let me out!**

**BlackRose: *lets him out and grabs his hand* Let's go watch the Lion King 2 with Angel and Yugi.**

**Vivienna: *worried again* Do YOU mean like a date?**

**BlackRose: *Winks* Maybe…**

**Bakura: Oh, Ra…what bloody mess have I gotten myself into THIS time…?**

**Lioutenant Flame: Haha, join the club XD. I've seen season 5 of Yugioh and read the manga like twenty times and I'm STILL finding new reasons to hate Aknadin LOL.**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Haha, don't worry I'm over Aknamkanon's death and I won't become another Marik XD. Poor 'Kura…he's just so fun to pick on LOL ^_^!**

**X**

Atem's heart pounded as he raced through the city, trying to escape…trying to run away from what he thought was his fault. Those accursed thieves that had tried to kill him and Teana were hot on his trail, shouting threats and laughing maniacally at his terror. In addition, the soldiers were either guarding their families or rounding up other Kul Elnians and had no time to focus on one boy being pursued…Atem wasn't sure if that was a bad thing…or a blessing in disguise. Though he was all on his own in his desperate plight…it meant that he would not be hindered from leaving the city.

The boy yelped as a throwing knife sped past him and stuck into one of the wooden market stalls. The thieves were gaining on him fast…and he knew of only one way to lose them for sure. The boy altered his route and headed into the section of the market where pottery was sold. Bakura, Vivienna, and Melvin did not expect his sudden change of direction, so that served to his advantage as well, giving him a little more distance ahead of them.

As Atem entered the pot-filled area, he grabbed some sort of pole off the ground and used it to knock over the vases as he ran…ran for the gates which were only a few yards in front of him. He didn't look behind but allowed himself a small breath of relief when he heard shouting, thudding, and curses behind him, giving him the knowledge that his scheme had worked on at least one of the thieves.

X

Angrily, Bakura swore and rubbed his aching chin, glaring at the pot he'd tripped over as if it had done so of its own accord. He started to get up…only to hear Melvin yelp. The white-haired thief grunted in pain again as the man landed on him. Again, he tried to shove the insane guy off his back and leap to his feet….but his plans were foiled by Vivienna, who tripped, shrieked, and landed on top of Melvin and the man beneath him.

Bakura finally just gave up. "I'm always the fall guy…" he mumbled and waited impatiently for his cohorts to get off him.

"Hey, there he goes!" Vivienna pointed to Atem's figure growing ever smaller in the distance of the desert.

"So go get him," Bakura replied.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Are you insane? We'll never catch him when he's that far ahead. Besides…it's already sunset. If the coldness of the night doesn't kill him…the heat of the desert sun will. And if he ever DOES come back…we'll kill him."

"Yeah…" Bakura got to his feet and cupped his hands around his mouth so he could shout. "You hear that, brat? If you ever come back WE'LL KILL YOU!"

With that…the three scoundrels laughed cruelly…and went off to inform Aknadin of their success.

X

That night, the entire palace was in mourning over the deceased king and prince. Servants murmured sadly, priests hung their heads, and the close friends and relatives wept softly. It seemed as though…with the pharaoh gone…a dark shadow had fallen over the palace…over Egypt. The normally beauteous throne room…seemed more like a solemn reminder of what had been with Aknamkanon…and what WOULD have been with Atem.

Feigning an expression of deep sorrow, Aknadin stood in the center of the room and addressed the crowd of grieving palace dwellers.

"Aknamkanon's death…was a terrible tragedy…but the death of Atem…who had barely begun to live…" he made his voice shaky…though on the inside he was smugly grinning, "…it is a deep…heart-breaking loss…"

Teana buried her face in her mother's shoulder, sobbing softly as Nafre did the same beside her. Mahad placed his hand on the queen's shoulder, trying to console her…but feeling his own heart break. It had been his job to protect the young prince…and he had failed miserably.

"So…" Aknadin continued. "It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne…"

His audience let out a collective gasp as more figures entered the room. Kul Elnians….EVERYWHERE…

The new king gestured to them, saying, "Out of this tragedy…we shall rise. We shall take part in a new era where our enemies become our companions….and we shall be….INVINCIBLE."

X

From his usual spot in the record room, Siamun let out a miserable sigh. How could all of this…happen so quickly? The old man went and stared at the murals of Atem on the wall…the in the middle of him as a child. He ran his aged hand over it, fighting back the tears in his eyes. Siamun had held little Atem in his arms as a newborn…and he never imagined he would be attending the child's funeral.

X

"HEEEEYAAA!" cried Jono, a golden-haired boy around nine years old. He raced towards a flock of vultures who's gathered around a particular part of the desert, his brown-haired best friend Tristan beside him. This was one of the many fun activities they lived for—scaring the living daylights out of those air-dwelling scavengers. And boy did these get scared! They shrieked in anger and surprise, flying off as the two boys ran toward them, roaring like lions.

"Haha! I LOVE this!" Tristan grinned. "Bowling for buzzards!" he chuckled to himself and went to check out what the birds had been attempting to snack on.

Jono laughed heartily. "Get's 'em every time!" he said, his unidentifiable accent thick in his laugh-filled voice. The boy dusted the sand from his hands and was about to go back towards home…when Tristan chimed in.

"Uh-oh…Hey Jono…I think he's still alive."

"He?" the blonde turned around…and gasped. Instead of finding some smelly, dead animal….there was a boy with oddly styled hair lying on the ground…his tiny chest…barely moving up and down with each shallow breath.

"Who have we got here? Someone from home?" Jono went over to investigate. The child's arms held a few peck marks from the buzzards, one of which rested over his face, but other than that, he was uninjured. Jono pulled the arm away…and leaped back in shock. "Jeez! It's an outsider! Look at his painted eyes…he must be from the city! We should probably leave him…"

"Oh, come on, Jono…" Tristan shielded his eyes to get a better look at Atem's still body. "He's helpless out here…he could die! Besides, what if he's here for the same reason we are?"

The blonde scratched his chin for a moment, then sighed.

"Well…all right. I guess we can't turn away a fellow outcast…let's get take him home. "

X

"Lay him down there," said Marik, gesturing to a pile of large leaves near a small pond in the oasis. Marik was a white-haired, purple-eyed young man of seventeen years. He was the caretaker of Jono and Tristan as well as many other children who lived in the oasis. He looked over the unconscious boy with concern. Atem had discarded all of his golden bands and crown so there was no way of knowing he was of royal blood…he was simply a child who'd lost his way in the desert running from…who knew what.

The Egyptian teen splashed water on the young one's face and Atem coughed and sputtered into consciousness. "You okay, kid?" he asked worriedly, helping the boy to sit up.

"I…I guess so…" Atem replied softly.

Jono, Tristan, and another seven-year-old boy with large purple eyes and spiky hair named Yugi, stared at the prince in disguise as if he were some odd specimen instead of a young boy.

"You nearly died!" Jono shouted, grunting as Tristan socked him in the arm for his insensitivity.

"Jono saved you!" Yugi exclaimed and cringed when the brown-haired boy gave him an irritated look. "And…so did Tristan. He helped…a little."

"Thanks for all your help…" Atem said glumly, standing up and walking aimlessly away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere…"

The group watched him with confusion.

"He looks really sad," murmured Yugi, his usual kind nature making itself known.

"Go talk to him," Marik ordered and shoved the two boys who'd found the mysterious child forward before they could protest.

"Hey, kid," Tristan said, going to stand beside Atem. "What's bothering you?"

The boy gave a non-committal shrug. His eyes, the color of sparkling rubies, had a dark shadow over them…as if he'd been through some terrible tragedy…and barely emerged in one piece. Seeing this, Jono decided to try a different tactic.

"Where're ya from?'

"It doesn't matter," Atem muttered. "I can't go back there."

"Ah, so you're an outcast! Just like us!" Jono's face lit up in a grin. "What'd ya do?'

"Something terrible….I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. We don't want to hear about it."

"Jono…" Tristan punched his companion in the arm before returning to the task at hand. "Is there anything we can do?"

Atem hung his head sadly. "Not unless you can change the past…"

"Hey…" murmured Yugi, coming up and placing a gentle hand on the older boy's shoulder. "In situations like yours, my buddies Jono and Tristan always say, 'you've gotta put your behind in your past'."

"No, no, no…" Jono shook his head and sighed with exasperation. "Amateur…lie down before ya hurt yourself. It's 'ya gotta put your past behind you'. Look…bad things happen and there's nothin' you can do about it, right?"

"Right…" Atem said only to be cut off.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you…you turn your back on the world."

"Well that's not what I was taught," Atem stared at the other boy with confusion.

"Well YOU need a new lesson," Jono grabbed the ex-prince's arm and towed him back over to Marik. "Marik my friend…it's time to introduce our friend to 'Hotep'."

"What?" the royal child cocked his spiky head.

"Hotep," Marik explained and began leading the boys deeper into the oasis. "That's what we call this place. It means 'peace'….which is exactly what you'll find here."

He led them deeper and deeper into the place….and Atem could only gape in awe. All around, there were lush plants, beauteous wildlife, and ponds and streams of the purest blue. Marik went and pulled aside a particularly large leaf…revealing a drop down to a sparkling waterfall. It seemed as though the oasis went on for miles and miles…and there were even a few small human forms in the distance.

"You live here?" Atem gasped.

"We do," Marik smiled at the youth. "This is Hotep. It's where kids go when they need to get away from their lives…when they're outcasts to their society."

"Like us!" Yugi beamed, as if it were something to truly be proud of.

"Like us."

"Put your past behind ya," Jono said, placing his hands firmly on the prince's shoulders. "No responsibilities, no worries…just peace. If ya wanna live with us…ya gotta think like us."

"It is beautiful here…" Atem said softly…and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity…a smile lit up his face.

"So kid?" Marik grinned at him. "What do you say?"

The boy turned to gaze at his surroundings again. The beautiful scenery…the essence of tranquility…the friendly, non-judgmental faces….

"I say…" Atem began, his smile widening as he spoke. "I could get used to this."

"That's the spirit," Tristan clapped him on the back. "Now…time to show you how WE live from day to day…I think you'll find it's quite different from what you're used to…"

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

"Hey, Tem!" Jono shouted, hanging on a tree that leaned over the large waterfall-churned pool. "What are you worryin' about? Jump in!"

The response came in the form of a soft laugh and a large splash as someone swung off a vine into the frothing water. Atem sprang to the surface, shaking his soaked hair and grinning. He was now twenty years old…and exceedingly handsome. He still had that spiked, tri-colored hair, but now possessed a slim, well-muscled body. His blood-colored eyes had a sharp, piercing look to them and his voice was deep and alluring.

"What do you mean, 'worrying'?" he grinned, his chiseled abdomen and arms wet and gleaming in the sunlight. He climbed out of the water, shaking his drenched hair once more before pulling his shirt back on and strolling casually through the wilderness, his two best friends following behind him. The past, though it still secretly gave the prince some nightmares…was a distant shadow on his heart…a shadow he all but refused to gaze upon.

Atem continued walking and stared out at the horizon past the stunning oasis…in the direction where his former kingdom lay.

"I live in Hotep…" he murmured, more to himself than to Tristan or Jono. "There are NO worries here…no trouble….and no past."

**I hope you liked and please review :)! Hopefully, this was a little more light-hearted than the last chapter XD. Sorry I edited the bug-eating thing, but I thought it wouldn't make sense since they're in a jungle with fruit and some animals LOL.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	7. Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Here's chapter seven :)! By the way, I am not going to do the Lion King 2 (I'm mainly a Revolution or Vexshipper so I really don't think I'd do it justice plus I have a few other stories I'm already thinking about :).**

**Sailorblaze: OMG…I LOL'd so hard at the Evil Council version of Be Prepared XD! That made my day ^_^. **

**Bakura: *snapping out of his daze* Wha… what happened?**

**BlackRose: Marik took control of you and made you sing.**

**Bakura: HE WHAT! I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM! I'LL SEND HIS MORTAL SOUL TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS! I'LL—**

**BlackRose: Whoa! Easy there, Kitty! *Begins petting his hair* Just calm down…**

**Bakura: *breathes deeply* I suppose I got a little carried away…**

**BlackRose: Happens to all of us. C'mon, let's go sing Hakuna Matata karaoke. **

**Bakura: You know I DO NOT sing!**

**BlackRose: What if I gave you a dollar?**

**Bakura: ARGH! NOT THIS AGAIN!**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Thanks :)! I'm using "Jono" because in the Yugioh Forbidden Memories video game, there was an ancient Egyptian version of Joey named "Jono." I chose to use "Melvin" because I always thought it was funny that the hyenas were named Shenzi, Bonzai, and then the random name Ed, so I made the thieves Vivienna, Bakura, and Melvin :). I figured that the kids in Hotep either wouldn't remember the prince, wouldn't recognize him, or would choose NOT to remember since they're supposed to forget their pasts (because remember, Timon and Pumbaa didn't recognize Simba's name). I have never seen Sailor Moon, but I saw tons of costumes for it around Halloween this year XD.**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! Haha, yeah I'm chomping at the bit for the Revolutionshipping to get here ^_^.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks:)! Haha, Yami's like hot boyfriend material and Yugi's adorable little brother material XD.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! I just want a plushy of Yugi that I can squeeze the life out of LOL. I'm not positive what I'm doing next, but I'm beginning to lean towards a revolutionshipping rewrite of Practical Magic and if I do, Tea and Mana will be the main characters (aside from Yami :).**

**ImmortalAngel92: I would love it if you did the Lion King 2 :)! Good luck with it and have fun driving your siblings nuts XD.**

**Bakura: *confused after watching the Lion King 2* So…if they didn't have a big, bloody lion war…what in the name of Osiris was the bloody point of that movie?**

**BlackRose: *Stares at him* What are you talking about? The point was the joining of the two prides and Kiara and Kovu ending up together! Does that not mean anything to you?**

**Bakura: Why would it?**

**BlackRose: *kisses him on the cheek* Does that answer your question?**

**Bakura *Dazed***

**Vivienna: *Storms up* Where have you been…? AND WHY DOES 'KURA HAVE LIP GLOSS ON HIS FACE?**

**BlackRose: Uh-oh…time to be someplace else!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Sorry about the brambles…I wanted to add it too, but since Atem is a human rather than a lion, he wouldn't be able to maneuver through them either XD.**

**Bakura: IF YOU HAD MADE ME GET STUCK WITH THORNS, I'D HAVE— **

**BlackRose: *Cuts him off* What did we talk about?**

**Bakura: *Glares then breathes deeply* Anger management…anger management...**

**Melvin: *Laughs hysterically***

**Vivienna: I'm SURROUNDED by idiots…**

**X**

Aknadin sat on the golden throne, smugly gazing around at his surroundings. He was where he always wanted to be…were he thought he SHOULD be…and was relishing every moment of it. The beauteous room, the decadent meals, the…entertainment….he was surrounded by everything he could ever wish for…and could care less what had befallen his kingdom—a terrible darkness of poverty and famine due to the Kul Elnians stealing absolutely everything.

The priest continued to enjoy his peace…but frowned upon realizing that Mahad was determined to foil it. The magician leaned against a back wall, glaring sullenly and singing just loud enough for the evil pharaoh to hear, "Nobody knows…the trouble I've seen…nobody knows….my sorrow…"

"Oh, Mahad, will you lighten up?" Aknadin threw a date at the glum magician. "Sing something with a little…bounce to it."

Mahad thought for a moment. "It's a small world after all…it's a—"

"NO! ANYTHING but that…"

Mahad rolled his eyes and started, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…there they are a-standing in a row…."

The ghastly king grinned, joining in, "Big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head…"

The magician stopped singing, letting his boss continue as he muttered, "Ugh…I would NEVER have had to do this for Aknamkanon…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Aknadin practically flew off his chair and glowered at the man.

"You know the law! Never EVER mention that name in my presence! I am the king!"

"Of course…SIRE…" Mahad practically spat out the word.

The illegitimate king seemed about to say something else when Bakura's irritated voice cut him off.

"Oh…what is it now?"

"We've got a bone to pick with you," the white-haired thief growled and Vivienna nudged him.

"I'll handle this," she turned to the ruler. "Aknadin, there's no food, no water, and we've pillaged all the gold."

"Yes!" Bakura growled. "You promised us wealth in every aspect! Yet we don't even have any food!"

Aknadin moaned as if this were all FAR too hassling for him.

"It is the WOMEN'S job to prepare food. NOT mine."

He stalked back to the golden chair and Bakura muttered under his breath,

"Man…and I thought things were bad under Aknamkanon…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Oh, I said uh…Que pasa…?"

"Good…" the pharaoh growled and sat down. "Now get out."

"But…" Bakura started.

"OUT!"

The thieves fled like dogs with their tales between their legs, leaving Aknadin to laze about…and Mahad to contemplate the grim horror of their future.

X

Lying in a grassy field beneath the stars, Atem let out a loud belch.

"Whoa!" Jono laughed. "Nice one, Tem!"

"Thanks," he grinned at his companion. "I am completely stuffed…"

Tristan nodded. "Me too…I ate like a pig…"

All three boys let out sighs of contentment and lay in silence for a few moments. Atem's blood eyes locked on the sky above. It was so beautiful…black with tiny pinpricks of light to lighten some of the darkness…

"You know…" began Tristan as if reading his friend's thoughts. "Do you ever wonder what those lights up there really are?"

Jono chuckled. "I don't wonder…I KNOW."

"Well…what are they?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies dat got stuck up in the sky…"

"Hmmm…" the brunette cocked a quizzical eyebrow. "I always thought they were balls of gas burning millions of miles away…"

"That has to be da most ridiculous thing I've eva heard!" the blonde burst out laughing, earning a punch from his companion.

"What do you think, Atem?"

Atem shifted, looking strangely…uncomfortable.

"Oh…I-It's silly…"

"Come on, man!" Jono pleaded. "We told ya ours!"

The former prince continued to say no and his friends kept pleading until he finally sighed. "All right…" his crimson eyes grew distant…and slightly sad. "Someone once told me…that the great pharaohs of the past are up there…watching over us."

"Really?" Tristan's voice was obviously awed.

"Ya mean…" Jono thought for a moment. "A bunch of royal dead guys…are up there watchin' us…?" he was silent for a moment…then he and Tristan both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dat's a good one! What kook told ya dat? Haha! I've gotta write dat down…"

"Yeah…" the spiky-haired youth gave a forced laugh…but could not hide the pain in his eyes. "Pretty ridiculous…"

He lay on the ground for a moment, listening to the laughter of his two close friends…the two close friends…who truly knew nothing about him. Atem blinked hard, feeling his eyes beginning to sting and sat up abruptly. He couldn't lose it here…couldn't talk to them about…what he'd done.

The Egyptian scrambled to his feet and stammered that he was going to bed, quickly departing from his perplexed companions. He walked through the stunning foliage passing chirping crickets, sweet-smelling flowers, and glowing fireflies…but couldn't take in any of the beauty. All he could think about…was the past…the pain…the life he might have had…

Atem fell onto his knees on the ground, forcing himself to breathe. He couldn't start thinking like this… he had to let the past stay in the past… but he could not ignore the hurt stabbing at his heart.

"Father…"he whispered. "I am sorry…"

He let out a heavy sigh….and allowed his voice to carry on the desert wind.

X

The next morning, Siamun scurried busily around his record chamber, searching through numerous skulls in hopes of locating a spell that might replenish the land's wealth. He knew deep down in his heart, though…that even if he could find such a spell…the magicians might be far too weak to perform it due to the famine…but he had to hold on to at least one hope.

The vizier let out a sigh…and gasped when something met his ears. Siamun had always had a gift of hearing voices on the desert wind…of foreseeing and understanding things others could not…and it seemed that gift had not yet left him. He listened…and an incredulous look lightened his wrinkled features.

"Can it be…?" he murmured…and turned to stare at the mural…of Atem.

X

Jono strutted through the woods, singing at the top of his lungs while Tristan backed him up.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight! I can't hear you, buddy, back me up! Owheeee!"

Tristan rolled his eyes…and gasped when he saw something move in the bushes. It couldn't be one of the other residents of Hotep, they were all at the waterfall…so who…? The brunette turned and headed into the foliage.

"I can't hear you, Tristan! Tristan?" Jono turned and looked around with confusion.

Tristan pushed aside several large leaves, and gasped at what he saw. Stooped down by the river, splashing cool water onto her face…was a beautiful young woman. She had shoulder-length chocolate hair, pale skin, and a slender curvaceous figure. It seemed that she had been wearing a shawl and several golden bangles over her spaghetti strap white dress because they lay a few feet away from her….the gold…glittering in the sunlight.

Tristan slowly crept forward, hoping that she wouldn't turn around…and lifted one of the bracelets. He examined it carefully, marveling at its shimmering radiance…until his foot moved…and a twig loudly cracked.

The girl whipped around, saw the stranger fiddling with her gold…and snatched a dagger she seemed to have hidden in the reeds next to her. Not knowing what to do, the brown-haired man stuffed the gold into his shirt and took off, the angry woman hot on his trail.

As he ran, he smashed right into Jono, who looked utterly confused.

"Tristan! What's wrong?" he exclaimed, noting the crazed look in his friend's eyes.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Huh?'

The blonde turned around…and yelled when he saw the dagger-clutching female advancing towards them.

"Thieves…" she growled venomously. "What are you, Kul Elnians who decided our kingdom wasn't good enough so you went to suck the life out of some other land?"

"What?" Jono raised his eyebrows. "No, we're—"

"Silence!" the girl hissed and brandished her blade. "Now give back what little source of money I have before I—"

She was abruptly cut off…by a fierce battle cry. Atem leaped out of the bushes, wearing a hood to conceal his hair and brandishing a sharpened stick, racing towards the girl. They locked blades, slashing, kicking, and punching at each other, but seeming to be equally skilled.

"Get her!" the blonde cheered. "Beat her, Tem!" he turned towards Tristan, saying, "See? I told ya it was a good idea to keep him around."

Unfortunately, their cheering was short-lived… for the woman knocked the stick from his hand and knocked him to the ground. She leapt onto him…raising the dagger….and he let out a gasp.

Atem stared into those eyes….those glittering eyes…those…AZURE eyes…pale skin…chocolate hair that swung freely…

"Teana…?" he murmured…and the girl froze.

She backed away from him…and he got to his feet.

"Is….is it really you…?"

Teana stared at him, clearly confused. "Who…are you…?"

"It's me…" he pulled the cloth away from his head. "It's…Atem."

She took him in…his spiky tri-colored hair…his thin, toned form…his tan skin…his piecing eyes of blood…and the plain peasant's clothes he wore…

"Atem…?" Teana blinked…and they both let out simultaneous shouts of joy.

Atem threw his arms around the girl, spinning her in his arms before pulling back just enough to gaze into her face. They asked each other numerous, simultaneous questions until they finally settled on one in particular.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl laughed. "Me? What are YOU doing here?"

"HEY!" Jono finally leapt between them and interrupted their reunion. "WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?"

"Jono, this is Teana!" Atem beamed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She's my best friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah! Hey, Tristan, come over here!"

The brunette approached tentatively and offered a nervous smile.

"Teana, this is Tristan," the prince gestured. "Tristan…Teana."

"Hi there…" Tristan apprehensively held out the golden bracelet. "Sorry…You pulled out that dagger and I kinda freaked out…"

"It's fine…" the girl smiled and blushed, throwing the dagger back into its sheathe. "I…guess I overreacted. It's nice to meet you."

Tristan went red and stammered out his mutual feelings until Jono finally burst.

"Hold on just a minute!" he stared down the old friends. "You know her…she knows you…but she tried to KILL him! Did I MISS somethin' here?"

"Jono, relax!" Atem chuckled, but Teana disregarded the remark.

"Wait until everyone finds out you're here! They all think you're dead!"

"They do…?" the Egyptian felt the hurt rising back up.

"Yes…" the girl's eyes grew sad. "Aknadin told us about the thieves…what they did to you father…"

"He did…? What…else did he tell you?"

Teana smiled brightly. "What else matters? You're alive! And that means…you're the king!"

"King?" Jono made a noise of disbelief. "Lady, boy have YOU got your lines crossed…"

"A king…?" Tristan's eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees at Atem's shoes. "Your Majesty…I gravel at your feet…"

"Stop it…" Atem stepped away, his face as red as his irises.

"It's not 'gravel' it's 'grovel'," the blonde man rolled his eyes. "And don't. He's NOT da king…are ya…?"

"NO."

"Atem!" Teana gave him an incredulous look.

The prince waved his hands in dismissal, saying, "Well…maybe I was going to be…but I'm not anymore…"

Jono's jaw dropped. He began pacing back and forth on the sandy ground.

"Let me get dis straight…You're da king…and ya neva told us?"

"I'm still the same guy!" Atem said defensively.

"But with power!"

Teana chuckled and looked at the blonde and brunette.

"Would you two…give us a minute…?"

Jono rolled his eyes and leaned an arm on Tristan's shoulder.

"Listen, buddy, whateva da girl's gotta say, she can say it in front of us." He said to his royal friend.

"Actually…" the Egyptian teen cocked a sly brow. "I'd appreciate it if I could talk to Teana….just the two of us…"

The blonde's mouth hung open. He tried to utter a response…but couldn't seem to find the words and Tristan finally had to just drag him off….leaving Atem and Teana…all alone.

**I hope you liked and please review :)! Next chapter…revolutionshipping!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	8. Love and Anger

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Chapter eight is up :)! I've done something different with "Can You Feel the Love" where I found a way to use both the Lion King version and Elton John's version…but you'll see what I mean when you get there :).**

**Sailorblaze: Aw. Poor Fluffy isn't going to be fluffy anymore XD. I love Be Prepared too :). **

**Marik: Where the frig is Florence? I told him to meet me at Target two hours ago!**

**BlackRose: Uh…he's currently trapped in a closet with your dark side.**

**Marik: WHAT! OH THAT'S JUST FRIGGIN GREAT! WHO'S GOING TO ASSIST ME WITH MY UTTERLY EVIL COUNCIL? WHO'S GOING TO—**

**BlackRose: Whoa! Calm down there, Billy. Deep breaths…just think Hakuna Matata.**

**Marik: *Breathes* Ah…I suppose I am being a bit high-strung…**

**BlackRose: That's the spirit! *links arms and begins singing a duet of the Lion Sleeps Tonight*.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Haha, sorry… I think ImmortalAngel92 is going to do it though :). I guess I imagined that it was really supposed to be more like Atem's essence carried on the wind (as it was with Simba) than his voice…sorry that was a bit confusing XD. I have not seen the shows of Avatar: The Last Airbender but I have seen the live-action movie and thought it was amazing :). **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Haha, thanks :)! Jono and Tristan…ya learn to love 'em as Simba would say :). **

**Yugi: What about me?**

**BlackRose: You're loved no matter what you do…You're so adorable!**

**Ryo: I say, Rosey, can I be in this fic?**

**BlackRose: Uh…sorry Ryo…I've kinda run out of characters…but you can imagine yourself as one of the boys living in Hotep if you want.**

**Aqua girl 007: I like that idea :)! I'll have to figure a way to do it…Sorry about the confusion with Siamun. I was trying to describe that he kind of…sensed Atem's essence in the wind…(No clue, I came to that scene and thought, "What in the name of German Alternative Rock Group Falco am I going to do with THIS LOL. :). I actually can't help but think of Kiss the Girl during the Can You Feel the Love scene as well XD.**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Haha, Bakura's only just now forgiven me under the promise that I won't make him sing Hakuna Matata XD.**

**ImmortalAngel92: I can't wait to see what you come up with :)!**

**Yami: *Singing the Lion Sleeps Tonight karaoke with Marik and Yugi***

**BlackRose: *Groans and clamps her hands over her ears* I can't take much more! They've been at it for hours! I'm going to have that song stuck in my head for the rest of my life!**

**Bakura: *Pats her shoulder* How about I get something else stuck in your head? It's a small world after all…it's a—**

**BlackRose: RA NO! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN THAT!**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! Haha, Mahad is NOT happy with me for making him sing XD. Poor Jono and Tristan…they're never gonna live down being chased by a girl XD.**

**Kender20: That's a good idea :)! I agree about the lyrics. I like the one that says. "it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you" (makes me think of Yami and Tea). **

**Lioutenant Flame: Haha, poor Mahad…I've ruined his calm reputation XD.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Here comes the Revolutionshipping :)! Yeah…I don't know who I love more either XD.**

**X**

Atem watched Tristan drag the outraged Jono away, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Heh…you learn to love them…" he said, turning to face his long-lost friend…and frowning.

Teana had her back to him, her shoulders….rigid as if she were trying desperately to hold back emotion.

"Hey…" he went around to face her. "What's wrong?"

The girl took a deep breath before looking up. Her sapphire eyes were slightly reddened and her voice shook when she spoke.

"It's like…you're back from the dead…you don't know how much this will mean to everyone…how much it means…to ME…"

She hung her head again and a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. Smiling gently, Atem placed a hand on her face and turned her head to look at him, tenderly thumbing the tear away.

"It's okay…" he murmured in his soothingly deep voice and pulled the girl into a tight embrace.

"I've really missed you…" Teana whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

The prince felt his heart lurched. He hadn't truly realized how mutual his feelings were…how lonely he'd been without her. "I missed you too…" he murmured and held her even tighter.

X

Jono watched from a nearby bush, scowling as he observed the two in their passionate embrace.

"It tell ya, Tristan…dis stinks."

"What?"

"Whaddaya think?' the blonde snapped and pointed. "THEM! Him…her…ALONE."

Yugi popped out of nowhere, his large eyes, as usual, round and innocent. Apparently he'd witnessed the entire reunion as well and could see no harm in it.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked naively.

Jono rolled his eyes. "I can see what's happenin'…and dey don't have a clue! They'll fall in love in here's da bottom line…our trio's down to two…"

Tristan nodded and Yugi's mouthed formed into a silent "Oh."

"The 'sweet caress of twilight'…" the blonde continued, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "There's magic everywhere…and with all this romantic atmospheya…disasta's in da air…."

That was when the spiky-haired boy jumped in, literally singing the next words.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings…the world for once…in perfect harmony with all its living things…"

Yugi finished and turned to the other boys…who both stared at him and blinked.

"What?" the youth's cheeks went red. "I thought we were going to have a musical number…"

Jono rolled his eyes and turned back to the friends…the potential lovers before them.

X

Atem took Teana's hand and led her through the foliage towards Hotep's waterfall. It was…in a word…beautiful this evening. The sun was beginning to set, painting Egypt's sky with glorious shades of gold and pink…the plants and flowers all shone vibrantly, seeming to sparkle from being sprayed with water…a gentle mist rose up from the water which was of the purest blue, interrupted only by stones that seemed made for walking on…the entire scene was simply…picturesque.

Teana took all of this beauty in with a wide smile of wonder on her face…but Atem had eyes only for her. She seemed even more beautiful than she had been when they were younger—a slender, curvy form which was accentuated by a golden band wrapped around her waist…her ivory skin…chocolate hair that framed her face…and those amazing eyes of sapphire. When they stopped to scoop some drinking water from the waterfall, the prince noticed that her thin-strapped dress had a slit up its hem to her thigh, revealing one slender leg…and he blushingly forced himself to look away.

He focused on the atmosphere. It truly was stunning…calm…tranquil…it seemed so perfect. But then again, it looked like this every night. Perhaps…the REAL perfection came…because of who was with him.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away._

_An enchanted moment…and it sees me through._

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._

Atem studied the girl for a moment as she splashed water into her hair. He wanted so badly to tell her everything…to confide in her…but he was too afraid. He had just gotten her back…and he couldn't bear to risk losing her again. Teana looked up and he quickly glanced away, focusing on a gigantic red flower as if it were some fascinating alien creature. Through his peripheral vision, he could see the confused expression on her face…could practically read her thoughts wondering why he was living like a vagabond…rather than a king.

A devious thought sprang into Atem's brain and he turned to Teana with an evil grin. She cocked her head in confusion. Uttering not a word of explanation, he turned, ran into the foliage…and emerged swinging from a vine. He flew off the rope-like plant, landing in the water with a tremendous splash.

Holding his breath, the prince glanced up at the surface and beheld Teana's blurry form peering anxiously down at him. He was pretty sure she couldn't clearly see him….and that was a good thing. Atem sprang out of the water, grabbing Teana's arms and pulling her in with him.

The girl leapt to the surface, gasping and rubbing her arms from the sudden cold. She tossed him a glare over her shoulder and the spiky-haired youth laughed heartily. He went up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist…and was shocked when she laughed and leaned into him. They stayed like that for several moments…just…enjoying the feel of each other…

Eventually, Teana turned in Atem's arms so that she was facing him. He barely managed to stifle a gasp. She was…stunning…her white skin shimmering with water…dark hair sticking in curls to her face…tiny water droplets glittering on her ebony lashes…full, moist lips… Atem went bright red…and so did Teana.

The brunette turned back around and carefully waded out of his strong arms. She glanced back at him over her shoulder…and went pink, whipping back around and giving a nervous giggle.

Atem cocked his head with confusion. He never would have guessed that she was blushing because of his appearance. He was exceedingly handsome, with those dark-rimmed eyes of blood and muscled, thin body…and he had absolutely no idea.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far._

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest…_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best._

Teana moved over to the stony bank and lifted herself out of the water, wringing out her dress which now stuck to her like glue. She turned around to see Atem standing right behind her, grinning goofily, and laughed. She reached out and pushed him back into the pool before running off into the jungle.

Atem chuckled and climbed back out onto the bank. "Very well, Teana…" he said with a roguish grin. "TWO can play at this game."

Shaking the water from his unruly hair, the prince raced off after her. He weaved in and out of the flowered trees, his grin widening as her sweet laughter reached his ears. Atem finally caught up with her in a clearing, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her in the air before setting her down. She laughed and they both collapsed onto the soft, grassy ground.

Letting out a contented sigh, the prince sat up on his elbows and looked over at the girl beside him. She turned her head to look at him, her azure eyes sparkling…and her full lips lightly pursed. In the millisecond he had to think, Atem realized all the time he had lost with her…and decided that now was the moment…to make up for it.

_There's a time for everyone If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn._

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors._

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours…_

Finally, Atem couldn't take it anymore. He dipped down and crashed his lips upon hers, emitting a low groan when she responded eagerly. He pulled away just long enough to catch a breath before kissing her again, this time deeply and fervently. Teana pulled him on top of her, tangling her fingers into his unruly hair as his arms wrapped around her slender waist. In that one, passionate moment…all the pain of the past vanished from Atem's heart…replaced by a love more fierce than he ever could have imagined.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far._

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest…_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best…_

_It's enough…to make kings and vagabonds…believe the very best…_

X

Jono's draw dropped when he saw the passionate kiss. That was it…there was no turning back now…

"And if he falls…in love tonight…" the blonde sniffed and scrubbed at his eyes. "It can be…assumed…"

"His carefree days…" Tristan added.

Yugi completed, "…with us are history…"

All three boys simultaneously said, "In short our pal is DOOMED!"

They all looked at each other…and burst out sobbing, knowing that their dear friend…would follow his passion-filled heart….wherever TEANA led him.

X

Atem finally separated his lips from Teana's and stared into those azure eyes. She gazed right back into his swirling pools of blood, a wide smile forming on her lips. He gave her another quick kiss before helping her to her feet and leading her deeper into the oasis.

"Isn't this place amazing?" he smiled at her, gesturing to their picturesque surroundings.

The girl nodded. "It is beautiful…" she said as he hopped into a hammock that seemed to be made of some strong plant.

She laughed as Atem pulled her in with him, stroking her hair absently as she lay on his chest. They were silent for a while, Teana listening to the gentle beating of his heart as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. After a moment, the beauty looked up at him, biting her lip.

"There's something I don't understand….you've been here all this time…why didn't you let anyone know you were alive…?"

"I don't know…" Atem smiled distantly. "I suppose I just…needed to get out on my own….live my own life… I did. And it's great…"

The brunette's eyes grew confused…and slightly hurt.

"We've really needed you at home…"

"No one needs me…"

"Yes, we do!" Teana rolled off of his chest and stood looking at him. "You're the king!"

Atem sighed and kneaded his forehead, saying, "Teana, we've been through this…I am not the king. Aknadin is."

"Atem…" the brunette placed her hand on his arm. "He let the Kul Elnians take over the city."

"What?" the prince stared at her in disbelief.

"Everything's ruined….There's no food, no gold to pay for supplies…Atem, if you don't do something, everyone will starve!"

Atem breathed heavily and got off the hammock.

"I cannot go back…"

"Why?"

"You would not understand…"

"What wouldn't I understand?" Teana's voice had an edge to it.

"No, no, no, just listen…" Atem waved his hands, trying to calm her. "Philosophy of Hotep…"

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's something I learned here," he explained. "Hotep means 'peace'. And that's exactly what I learned here. I learned that bad things happen—"

"Atem—"

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because it's your responsibility!" the girl snapped.

Atem's blood eyes flicked to her, and anger finally crept into his own voice.

"What about you? You left!"

"I left to find help!" she said. "And I found you! Atem…don't you understand?" her voice was shaking. "You're our only hope…"

The young man stared at her for a moment before turning his face away.

"Sorry," he muttered, jaw set in a stubborn line.

Teana studied him with incredulity. "What's happened to you? You're not the Atem I remember…"

"You're right," Atem held his arms out as if in surrender. "I am not. Satisfied?"

"No…just disappointed."

Atem groaned, saying, "Listen to you, you sound like my father!"

"Good," Teana muttered and crossed her arms. "At least ONE of us does…"

Atem's heart lurched. He whipped around and glared at her, growling, "You think you can just show up here and tell me how to live my life? You have NO IDEA what I've been through!"

The girl didn't back down, her azure eyes narrowed.

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!"

Teana growled and glared at Atem's turned back as he stomped away. He was breathing hard as he walked, from anger…or from panic, he wasn't sure. He could deny it all he wanted…but deep down, the prince knew she was right…He had to go back...but he was refusing to believe it.

**Typical…they finally get together and immediately have a huge fight XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING OR CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**


	9. Remember Who You Are

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Here's chapter nine :)! Time for Atem to quit being an idiot and accept his responsibility XD.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! I agree, he definitely needs a knock on the head…and that should actually happen this chapter XD.**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter :). "Broes before hoes" Haha! That made me LOL.**

**Sailorblaze: OMG I love that song! The part about "chasing Yami up a tree" made me laugh so hard I nearly fell off the couch XD. **

**Bakura: *Rocking back and forth and mumbling about his hair* **

**BlackRose: *Rolls her eyes* Oh, will you get a grip? It's only hair! **

**Bakura: *Glares* This coming from the girl who nearly had a stroke when her hair accidentally got dyed neon orange.**

**BlackRose: *Blushes* Touché… **

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Thanks :)! I love Yugi…**

**Aqua girl 007: You most certainly may whack Yami in the head (although Siamun might beat you to it this chapter LOL). **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks :)! Yeah, Jono, Tristan, and Yugi aren't too happy with the authoress write now XD.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Thanks :)! Elton John has an amazing voice. I saw the Road to Eldorado once, but I can't remember anything from it XD. I'll have to look up some of the songs… Yeah, I hate the argument scene too. I was cringing when I realized that I would have to include it last chapter in order to make it long enough LOL.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: I'm so sorry about your dog! I have a dog whom I love very much too, and I can't imagine losing him… Practical Magic is a pretty cool movie. It's about two sisters who are part of a family of witches. They live in a small town and everyone is prejudicing towards them, so the sisters (Sally (Tea) and Jillian (Mana) count on each other's company (as well as Sally's daughters who, in my story would just be younger sisters). The younger, Jillian, meets this darkly handsome, smooth guy named Jimmy (Yami Bakura I think) and they get together. Unfortunately, Jilly soon discovers that he is a drunk and after he hits her, she calls for Sally to come get her. Sally does, but they run into trouble and accidentally kill Jimmy. They drag him back to their house and perform a spell to resurrect him, but it doesn't work right. They think he is dead for good…but he comes back as a vengeful spirit and haunts Jillian, leaving Sally to figure out what to do about Jimmy while struggling with the judging treatment from the town and the budding romance between her and the detective (Yami) who is investigating her and Jillian as murder suspects :). **

**Lioutenant Flame: Thanks :)! I've always heard that the cartoon is better than the movie, so I'm curious now :).**

**X**

Atem paced back and forth over the grass, fuming and mumbling angrily to himself. "She's wrong…I can't go back…what would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything…you can't change the past…"

He stopped pacing and looked up. The sky was black, illuminated only by the silvery moon…and thousands of glittering stars…the stars that was supposed to give him comfort…to give him guidance…the stars…which supposedly housed the spirit of his father.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" Atem shouted at the stars, angrily blinking back tears. "But you're not….and it's…because of me…" he slid down to the ground on his knees. "It's MY fault…" a sob wrenched from his lips and he clamped his mouth shut, desperate to keep the tears from falling.

A soft, lively singing made the youth look up. He could see a short, stocky form in the distance, humming and coming towards him with a gnarled walking stick…though truth be told, he looked like he didn't really need it.

Atem scowled and moved away, not wanting to talk to anyone. He trudged through the tall grass until he reached a pond which was crossable due to the large log that had fallen over it. He climbed onto the felled trunk and scooted to the middle so that he could gaze at his reflection in the water. Staring at that face…the face of a young man fooling himself with false happiness when he was truly haunted by deep emotional wounds…made him gasp. Just who was he..? He didn't know anymore….

The singing reached Atem's ears yet again, and he found it daunting to control his irritated expression. It grew louder and louder until he finally turned and beheld a man standing a few feet away from the pond, his entire face shrouded by some cloth. The stranger stared at the prince, singing softly and swaying back and forth as if it were a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Look, would you cut it out?" Atem snapped with more anger than he meant to express.

The man laughed. When he spoke, his voice was old and somehow familiar…but the youth couldn't quite place it.

"I can't cut it out…it'll just grow back!" he threw his head back and cackled again.

Atem rolled his blood eyes and started to walk away.

"Crazy old man…" he mumbled and scowled when the figure came to walk beside him. "Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

The man's eyes glittered, seeming even more familiar than his voice.

"The question is…who…are YOU?"

Atem started to answer…but found that he didn't actually have an answer to give. He hung his head sadly and murmured, "I thought I knew…but now I am not sure…"

"Well I know who you are!" the stranger put a hand on his shoulder and drew him closer. "Come here…it is a secret…" he paused…then sang a bunch of random words into his ear before laughingly strolling farther ahead.

Atem groaned in frustration, saying, "Enough already! What does that mean?'

"It means…" the man whipped around. "…that YOU are being a fool and I am not!" he laughed again.

"I think you are a little confused—"

"WRONG!" Atem gasped when the man suddenly leapt forward and jabbed his finger into his chest. "YOU are the one who is confused. You don't even know who you are!"

Atem rolled his eyes and pushed passed him. "Oh, and I suppose YOU do?"

"Of course I do…" the man's voice grew strangely gentle. "After all…I placed you in Aknamkanon's arms right after you were born."

The prince's breath caught. He whipped around…and stared at the man for a long moment. He could feel the memories fighting to surface…the short body…old, wise voice…purple eyes….

"…Siamun…?"

The old man…or old VIZIER rather… removed the cloth concealing his face and grinned before casually saying, "Bye!" and running off. He was ridiculously fast for someone his age…

"Hey, come back!" Atem took off after him, tripping across the log bridge and racing up a hill until he finally reached Siamun sitting on a large rock. He had his legs crossed and his eyes closed in a meditative posture….though he still clutched that stick.

"Is it really you Siamun?" the prince asked, striving to catch his breath from running.

"I am indeed," he replied without opening his eyes. "As well as a very close friend of your father."

Atem hung his head and sighed sadly. "I hate to tell you this….but Father is dead."

"WRONG!" Siamun jabbed him in the chest again and took off running. He halted at the base of a gigantic, gnarled tree. "Your father is alive! I will show him to you. Follow old Siamun, he knows the way!"

Atem raced after the vizier, heart pounding. He climbed through the roots, shouting for Siamun to slow down. He tripped a few times and got his unruly hair caught in the brambles SEVERAL times, groaning in frustration as the old man shouted for him to hurry up. Finally, he reached an area that was a little more clear, and just as he was able to pick up the pace, the old man leaped out of nowhere and ordered him to halt.

Atem did, and Siamun pressed a finger to his lips and gestured to a grassy clearing ahead. "Look over there."

The prince arched a confused eyebrow but obeyed the old man. He walked towards a growth of tall grass and pushed it aside, revealing….an incline down to a lake. Shrugging, Atem moved down to the water, an impossible hope rising within him…until he merely saw his own face.

He sighed heavily and murmured, "That's not my father…that's MY reflection."

"No…" Siamun put an affectionate hand on the boy's head and pointed at the watery surface. "Look harder…"

The prince did, again glimpsing his own saddened face…but suddenly…his own reflection faded away…to reveal the face of Aknamkanon. He gasped and stared at the dear face as Siamun murmured, "You see? He lives in you."

"ATEM…"

Said youth drew in a sharp breath at the powerful voice…the FAMILIAR voice…Slowly, he looked up to see a large, pale cloud swirling in the raven-colored sky. It flowed around for a moment like foggy water…until it finally formed into a likeness he knew…and loved so well.

"Father…?"

"Atem…" Aknamkanon's cloudy face was tight with concern. "You have forgotten me…"

"No…" Atem's heart twisted. "How could I?"

The former king's expression grew even sadder.

"You have forgotten who you are…and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Atem," his voice hardened with sternness. "You are more than what you have become. You must accept your destiny."

The prince felt like a child in trouble again as he exclaimed, "How can I go back? I am not who I used to be…"

"Remember who you are…" light shone behind Aknamkanon, revealing his old human form which seemed to have a golden glow to it now. "You are my son…and the one true king. Remember…who you are…" his body began to fade back into the light…his voice…growing distant.

"No, please! Don't leave me!" Atem ran forward as if he could catch the dissipating cloud, the familiar pain of losing his father…once again consuming his heart. "Father! Please…don't leave me…" the clouds disappeared altogether and Atem fell to his knees, a single tear sliding down his coffee-colored cheek.

Footsteps sounded behind him, followed by a familiar voice.

"What was THAT?" Siamun exclaimed as he went to stand beside the boy. "The weather…very peculiar…don't you think?"

"Yes…" the prince said, but his face was distant. "It looks as if…the winds are changing."

"Ahh," Siamun smiled approvingly. "Change is good!"

"Yeah, but it's NOT easy…" the youth replied, climbing to his feet. "I know what I have to do, but…going back means I'll have to face my past. I have been running for it for so long…"

Siamun stared at him for a moment…then out of nowhere, whacked him in the head with his walking stick.

"OW!" Atem cried out and clamped his hands over what would surely be a lump on his head. "Sweet mother of Osiris! What was THAT for?"

The vizier chuckled. "It doesn't matter! It's in the PAST!"

"Yes, but it still hurts!"

"Ah, yes…" Siamun muttered and patted the youth's arm. "The past CAN hurt…but the way I see it is you can either run from it…or LEARN from it." He swung his cane in an attempt to strike again, but Atem was able to dodge this time.

"Ah! You see?" the vizier grinned. "So what are you going to do?"

A devious grin lit up Atem's face, just like the one he always wore as a boy getting into trouble. "First…" he began…and snatched the cane away. "I'm going to take your stick!" he threw it several yards away and Siamun yelped.

"Not the stick!" he exclaimed, racing forward and catching the beloved object. He turned around…in time to see Atem running off. "HEY! Where are you going?'

The prince tossed a grin over his shoulder and called, "I'm going back!"

"Good! Get out of here! Go!" The vizier shouted at him and finally burst into hearty laughter…knowing…that perhaps the kingdom had hope after all.

X

Teana stared at Jono and Tristan, amazed that it only took two boys to snore as loudly as they were doing. It was early in the morning and a gentle mist had settled over Hotep…but in spite of the peace and quiet, the girl could not sleep. She was worried about Atem…and couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Sighing, she gently nudged Jono.

"Hey…hey, wake up…"

The blonde's only response was a rather loud snore. Finally, Teana gave up being polite and practically shoved him, shouting at him to awaken. Even then, Jono came to groggily…and screamed when he saw her, causing Tristan to wake up and start screaming as well.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's me!" the girl shouted over their yells.

"Oh…" Jono put a hand to his chest as if she'd nearly given him a heart attack. "Don't EVER do that again…"

Teana sighed. "Have you guys seen Atem?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He was, but now I can't seem to find him…"

"Ho, ho, you won't find him here!" all three youths turned in surprise to see a short figure shrouded with cloth looking at them. "The king has returned."

"I can't believe it…" the girl's eyes lit up with wonder and happiness. "He's…he's gone back!"

"Gone back?" Jono stood up, looking utterly bewildered. "Whaddaya mean?" he looked in Siamun's direction…only to see that he had vanished. "HEY! What's goin' on here? Who was DAT guy?"

Teana was still ecstatic, saying, "Atem's gone back to challenge Aknadin!"

Tristan cocked an eyebrow, still looking sleepy. "Who?"

"Aknadin. Atem's uncle. He's gone back to challenge Aknadin to take his rightful place as king."

"Oh…" both boys said simultaneously and looked at each other.

X

Atem raced over the hot desert on horseback, heart pounding the whole way. He was going back to face his past….to face…what he'd done…and hope he could be forgiven for it. It would be difficult, he knew…but Teana was correct in saying it was his responsibility. He arrived at late afternoon….and the sight knocked the breath from his lungs.

The city…was barren, a ghost of its former glory. Shrouded by a cloud of darkness, it stood out on the horizon like a haunted skeleton…a reminder of what had been…and standing proof of what it had become. There seemed to be an addition on the outer edge of the city, no doubt to house Kul Elnians…or to send people to when they were kicked out of their homes by the Kul Elnians.

Atem dismounted his horse and pulled a hood over his head to conceal his identity…but there was truly no need. Upon wandering through the gates which held no guards, he saw that the street was utterly desolate. There were not market stalls…no people…nothing. Houses were quiet, their windows boarded shut…from fear or desire to simply get away, he did not know. There were even a few skeletons in the ally ways, left there obviously as a reminder of what would happen if someone crossed a Kul Elnian. Taking all of this in, the prince felt an intense fury build up within him. How could Aknadin let things get this bad?

"Atem!"

He gasped and turned…just in time to see Teana riding up with Jono and Tristan. She dismounted her horse and ran to stand beside him. Looking around with a sad expression, the girl murmured, "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I did not want to believe you…" the youth muttered softly.

"What made you come back?"

Atem gave her a sheepish smile and replied, "I finally got some sense knocked into me…and I have the bump to prove it. Besides, this is MY kingdom…if I do not fight for it…who will?"

"I will…" Teana murmured, slipping her hand into his.

"It will be dangerous…" he warned but she merely scoffed and reiterated the cocky words he'd spoken what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger! Hahahaha!"

Atem chuckled and briefly kissed her as Jono and Tristan approached.

"I see nothing funny about this…" the blonde mumbled and Tristan punched him in the arm.

"Jono! Tristan!" the prince was surprised, but pleasantly so. "What are you doing here?"

"We are at your service, my king," Tristan gave a low bow and Jono rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…we're gonna fight your uncle for dis?" his gestured at the desolate city.

"Yes, Jono…this is my home."

"Mmmm…" the blonde tapped his chin…then sighed and gave a fond smile. "Well, Tem…if it's that important to you…we're with ya to da bitter end."

Atem smiled at all three of his dear friends…then turned his gaze back to the ghost of a kingdom…HIS kingdom. Jono was right. It WAS important to him….and he would do whatever it took…to get it back.

**Yay for Atem not being an idiot anymore XD! I hope you liked and please review :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


	10. Truth Revealed and Justice Served

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**

**Here's the tenth and final chapter :)! I decided to do a good, old-fashioned fight instead of a shadow game this time. Oh, by the way, for any Revolution shippers: There's a video on Youtube where someone has taken the "Can You Feel the Love" scene and done a really cool storyboard like thing for it with Atem and Teana (better than I'm describing it to be XD). It's really cool if you'd like to check it out. Just type "can you feel the love tonight yugioh storyboard" into the Youtube search bar and it should be the first video in the list by TheMarianakatzi. It has a black and white picture.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Yep, my next project will be Practical Magic (one of my favorite movies too :). I will include the Hula scene in this (it's one of my all-time favorite parts in the movie LOL.)**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, poor Atem's going to have lumps on his head for weeks XD.**

**Atem's Sister Atea: Haha, I had Rafiki's banana song stuck in my head all night last night XD. About time Tem got some sense knocked into him ^_^! Now it's time for the final showdown :).**

**Sailorblaze:**

**BlackRose: *Pats Bakura's unfluffy head* Are you feeling better now that I took you to the fair?**

**Bakura: *Rolls his eyes* I told you my eyeballs were sweating….but I do feel better except for the fact that you nearly cut off the circulation in my arm on the Cobra ride.**

**BlackRose: Says the guy who was screaming like a five-year-old girl on the mini roller coaster.**

**Bakura: *Growls***

**Poor Kura…he's just so fun to pick on XD!**

**Aqua girl 007: Haha, Atem had to ice his head for hours XD. In the movie, Jillian (Mana) isn't paired with anyone at the end but I may change that in mine :).**

**Blood Rabbit Alice:**

**Rebecca: *Beating BlackRose with an inflatable bat* YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY YUGI YOU LITTLE—**

**BlackRose: EEEK! I meant I love him as an adorable baby panda, not like THAT!**

**Rebecca: *Puts down the bat* Oh…well that's okay then.**

**Yugi: *Sweatdrops***

**XD**

**Kender20: Haha, if Siamun didn't knock some sense into him, I'd say the readers would XD. I will definitely keep Avatar in mind for future fics :).**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I couldn't resist putting a LittleKuriboh joke in there XD. I will most definitely put the Hula scene in there :). Sorry, I ended up just doing a fight instead of a Shadow Game :).**

**Punk Rock Kitsune: Thanks :)! Haha, LittleKuriboh really comes in handy sometimes XD.**

**Lioutenant Flame: Yep, Atem really needed the idiot knocked out of him :).**

**ImmortalAngel92: Thanks :)! I am LOVING your fic ^_^. I agree about Joey's Brooklyn rage LOL.**

**Joey: EY! Ya stole my catch phrase!**

**Yami: Joey, stop trying to turn Brooklyn Rage into a catchphrase! It's never going to work. Just stick to saying "Nyeh!" It's all you're good for.**

**Joey: Nyeh?**

**BlackRose: That was mean! Bad Pharaoh! Siamun! Get your stick!**

**I hope your shoulder gets better by the way :).**

**Yami: AAAH! NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**

**X**

Atem, Teana, Jono, and Tristan all peered silently through the palace gates...at the group of Kul Elnians lounging in the courtyard. They slumped about, some snoring, others bickering quietly, completely unaware of the four intruders spying on them. The prince felt his heart lurch again. Even the courtyard looked run down…the stones covered in cracks…the long pool that ran through it dark and murky…and an overall feeling of suppression and misery hovering over it all.

"Kul Elnians…." All the color left Jono's face. "I HATE Kul Elnians…so how are ya gonna get past dese guys?"

"With live bait…" Atem replied with a slightly devious twinkle in his blood eyes.

"Good idea…" the blonde nodded…then groaned. "Hey!"

"Come on, Jono! You guys have to create a diversion."

Jono threw his hands up in the air and snapped, "Whadday want me to do? Dress in drag and do da hula?'

The prince and Teana looked at each other….and grinned back at the two boys.

X

A few moments later, Joey was dressed with some supplies Atem had brought from Hotep. He had palm fronds stuck to his waist in a grass skirt and red flowers strung around his neck while Tristan held an apple and a sizable peace of tantalizing meat. Neither of them…looked too happy.

"Come on, you two!" Atem whispered. "The Kul Elnians are hungry and their minds are foggy. When they see you dressed like that with food to top it off…well, you'll have their full attention."

"GREAT…" Jono said sarcastically as he and Tristan moved reluctantly towards the gates. "How do I let ya talk me into dese things…?"

The boys took deep breaths…and leaped into the courtyard. The Kul Elna men all looked up with confusion evident in their faces…and their perplexity only grew when Jono began to sing.

"Luau! If ya hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat…see my buddy Tristan here 'cuz he has a treat. Come on down and dine…on a tasty swine all ya gotta do is get in line!"

The villagers moved closer, salivating as Tristan nervously waved the apple and pig meat around. They could both see Atem and Teana sneaking into the palace doors in the background….and it only made them more anxious.

Jono continued. "Are ya achin'?"

"Yup, yup, yup!" his partner waved the food around.

"For some bacon?"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

"He's got a big pig!"

"Yup, yup!"

"You can be a big pig too! OY!"

With that, the two boys ran screaming out of the courtyard, leading the entire crowd of hungry Kul Elnians with them.

X

Atem and Teana easily made it into the palace entryway. The prince noted that the chamber…with its gold-flecked stone walls and beautifully painted murals, now looked darkened by Aknadin's oppression. Also…it didn't seem to have any guards. He briefly wondered if that was from carelessness on the illegitimate king's part…or simply because there was no need…if the people were too terrified to cross the king and his army of thieves…

The red-eyed youth turned and grasped Teana's shoulders.

"Find my mother," he said. "Rally the other loyal palace dwellers….I'LL look for Aknadin."

Teana nodded and started to run off, but he reached out and caught her arm. Atem pulled her back towards him and captured her lips in a brief but fervent kiss before finally letting her go. "Be careful," he said and she smiled, nodded, and headed off.

Atem too raced through the corridors…and slowed his pace when he rounded the corner to the hall that led into the throne room. The throne room was full of sullen-looking people and Atem thanked every Egyptian god he could think of that he had a statue of Horus to hide behind that still allowed him a view of what was going on.

"NAFRE!" a furious man shouted, his voice echoing through the chamber.

The prince drew a breath, not just because of the name…but because of the voice. It was Aknadin….and he sounded even colder than he did all those years ago. Atem peeked out from behind the statue and watched….as his mother slowly stepped forward, blatantly ignoring the Kul Elnians who jeered at her.

She looked as if she had aged a hundred years in only twelve…streaks of gray running through her black hair…a shadow of misery darkening her beauteous face…but her body still held that strong defiance that Aknamkanon had admired so much . She stepped towards the king and said in a voice laced with annoyance, "Yes, Aknadin?"

"Where are your subordinates?" Aknadin growled and menacingly stepped towards her. "You and the other servants have NOT been doing your job! You should be feeding us and keeping this city in order!"

Atem's heart twisted with anger and sorrow. His mother…had been turned into a servant…? Or perhaps a slave…

"We have no supplies left to work WITH, Aknadin," the woman hissed. "All of the gold has been taken….and the Nile's resources are…hard to collect."

The prince felt another flare of rage ignite. He knew what she meant….he's seen the Kul Elnian houses that had been set up along the Nile….and had no doubt that it was impossible to get down to the river without being mugged…or killed.

"There ARE supplies left!" the pharaoh snapped at her. "You're just not being resourceful enough!"

Nafre sighed and her son heard, for the first time, weariness in her voice.

"It is OVER…we have nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave this city and search for another."

Aknadin's ghastly face contorted with rage. "We are not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can," Akanadin turned his back on the woman and crossed his arms like a petulant child. "I am the king. I can do whatever I want!"

Nafre glowered and began, "If you were HALF the pharaoh Aknamkanon was, you—"

"I am TEN TIMES the pharaoh Aknamkanon was!" the former priest snarled…and struck her across the face.

Nafre fell to the ground several yards away…and lay still.

THAT….was the final straw.

Atem let out a snarl of anger and stormed into the room. He had a hood pulled over his hair to disguise himself…but his voice was quite unhindered.

"YOU GO TOO FAR, AKNADIN!"

The uncle's face went pale. He heard that voice…deep…powerful…dangerous… and one person came to his mind. "Aknamkanon…? No…y-you're dead…"

The prince ignored him, racing over and kneeling beside his fallen mother. He put an arm beneath her shoulders and gently eased her upright, softly murmuring for her to awaken. Nafre's eyes opened…the eyes that mirrored his own…and she groggily turned to gaze at her rescuer.

"Are you all right…?" the boy asked.

She stared at him, confusion evident in her face.

"A…Aknamkanon…?"

"No…" Atem reached up and pulled the hood off to reveal himself. "It is me…"

"Atem…? You…you are alive…?" Nafre's eyes widened and she tentatively stroked his cheek. "But…how can that be…?"

"It does not matter…" Atem murmured and wrapped his arms around her form. Though she appeared strong, she was frail from starvation, and she trembled slightly in his strong arms. "I am home now…"

The woman was still shocked, but she settled into his embrace.

"Atem…?" Aknadin's face crinkled…then straightened into a fake smile. "Atem! I must say, I am a bit surprised to see you…ALIVE…" he glared at Vivienna, Bakura, and Melvin who shrank back into the crowd nervously.

Drawing a dagger from his belt, the prince slowly, menacingly stepped towards his hated uncle, blood eyes narrowed into slits. His shoulders were rigid and the muscles in his biceps bulged as he clutched the knife, showing how truly enraged he was.

"Give me one reason why I should not tear you apart…" Atem growled, his voice, low, gravelly, and dripping with the deadliest venom.

"Atem…" the king stepped backwards, obviously trying not to look as panicked as he felt. "Y-you must understand…the…the pressures of running a k-kingdom…"

"Are NO LONGERYOURS…" the prince finished. "STEP DOWN, Aknadin…"

"I WOULD…" the ex-priest said with a nervous chuckle. "Only there is one, little problem…you see them?" he gestured to the dozens of glowering Kul Elnians in the throne room. "They think…that I am king."

"Well WE don't," Teana stepped forward with Siamun, Mahad, and a large group of other loyal followers. "Atem is the rightful pharaoh."

"The choice is YOURS, Aknadin," Atem growled. "Either step down…or fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence…?" the man said with false sorrow. His eyes glittered with craftiness as he added, "I would HATE to be responsible for the death of a FAMILY member…wouldn't you agree, Atem…?"

"That IS NOT going to work, Aknadin, I've put it all behind me."

"But what about your faithful subjects?" the evil king shot back. "Have THEY put it behind THEM…?"

"Atem, what is he talking about?" Teana asked confusedly.

Aknadin let out a laugh of pure cruelty.

"Ahh…so you haven't told them your little secret…" he circled the prince as a lion circles its prey. "Well, Atem, NOW'S your chance to tell them….tell them WHO is responsible for Aknamkanon's death!"

Atem…was silent for a moment. This was it…the moment of truth. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer. It was time…to come clean.

"I am…" he said, his expression filled with shame.

Both his mother and Teana gasped. Nafre stepped towards him, her eyes, pleading for a different answer.

"It is not true….tell me it is not true!"

"It is…."

"See?" Aknadin pointed in triumph. "He ADMITS it! MURDERER!"

"No!" the prince cried as his uncle began to circle him again. In spite of the fact he had the dagger, HE felt like the helpless one…the little child caught in the net of his own mistakes. "It was an accident I am not a murderer!"

"It is YOUR fault Aknamkanon's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No…"

"Then YOU'RE GUILTY!"

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Atem backed away towards one of the walls, pursued the entire way by his uncle and a crowd of Kul Elnians.

"Oh, Atem…" Aknadin's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "You're in trouble again…only THIS time, Daddy isn't here to save you! And now EVERYONE knows WHY!"

Aknadin's hand shot out and grabbed the young man's throat, slamming him against the wall. Atem was so surprised that he dropped his dagger….and his captor drew a blade of his own.

"ATEM!" he heard Teana cry out…but he couldn't answer her. His uncle's bony fingers were wrapped in a vice-like grip around his throat…and he was having trouble getting air.

"Hmmm…." The villain grinned tauntingly. "THIS looks familiar…where have I seen this before? Let me think….Ah yes! NOW I remember…This is just the way your FATHER looked before he died."

The prince couldn't answer. Black spots were starting to dot his vision and the beat of his own heart thudded in his ears.

Aknadin raised the blade he was holding and drove it into the wall. It sliced a gash in the boy's arm before sticking in between the cracks of the stone…but he didn't have enough oxygen to yelp.

The former priest's cold eyes glittered and his voice grew low.

"Now….here's MY little secret…" he leaned closer and whispered into his victim's ear… "I…killed….Aknamkanon."

Atem's blood eyes widened. In the millisecond he had to think, all the events of the past came flooding back to him. The redness of his father's blood clouded his vision….the sound of his own devastated scream deafened his ears….the old ache of loss sliced through his heart….and a new, burning HATRED for his uncle…was born.

"NO!" Atem screamed and drove his knee between Aknadin's legs. The man doubled over in pain, giving his nephew the chance to wrench the knife from his hand and knock him to the ground. The prince bore down on top of him, holding the blade to his throat and growling, "MURDERER…."

A collective gasp sounded among the people in the throne room….but they did nothing to help or hinder.

"No, Atem, please!" Aknadin's eyes were wild with fear.

"TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"

"Oh, b-but truth is in the eye of the—"

Atem pressed the blade harder into the man's neck, drawing a small trickle of blood that matched the burning irises of his narrowed eyes.

"Tell them, you son of a—" he started, but the villain cut him off.

"All right…" Akadin gagged against the icy metal. "All right! I did it…"

"Where they can all hear you…" the prince hissed.

"I…KILLED…AKNAMKANON!"

It was at that precise moment…that all hell broke loose.

X

Atem's subjects let out a simultaneous cry of fury and raced towards the Kul Elnians. The latter of the two retaliated, some choosing to attack Atem. The prince drove his dagger into one of the men and took his sword before shoving him away. There were several thieves surrounding him, all of them grinning with evil intent.

He slashed at one of them and Mahad managed a long range fireball shot at another, but the third caught him off guard, slashing a long but luckily shallow gash across his back. Atem whipped around and started to gasp at the prospect of his own quick death….when a stick came from behind his attacker and landed on the man's head.

The Kul Elnian fell over unconscious….revealing the triumphantly grinning Siamun standing in his place. The prince beamed at the old man before taking off through the crowd again. Along the way, he saw his mother and Teana skillfully and valiantly fighting side by side. They were just as skilled as any of the men…and a whole lot quicker. As he moved and battled, Atem had the fleeting realization…that he hadn't seen Jono or Tristan.

X

Tristan ran with one of the weaponless servants, relentlessly pursued by Vivienna, Bakura, and Melvin. The three thieves cackled and shouted descriptive threats at the fleeing men…and their laughter only grew louder when they hit a dead end.

The trio of thieves stepped forward, brandishing glinting blades and grinning cruelly.

"Please don't kill us!" Tristan begged…and gasped when he saw a familiar figure in the background.

Bakura noticed the brunette's sudden change in expression…and turned to see a club-wielding Jono. "Who's the blonde MONKEY?" he asked…and the boy in question flushed red.

"Are ya talkin' to ME?"

"Uh-oh…" Tristan gave Vivienna an apprehensive look. "Did he just call him a monkey? He REALLY shouldn't have done that…" 

"ARE YOU TALKIN' TO ME?"

"NOW you're in for it…"

"I AIN'T NO MONKEY! THEY CALL ME JONO!" the blonde cried and raced forward with a mighty yell, swinging his club.

The thieves all yelped in fright…and actually ran away from the crazy man, leaving Tristan to chuckle and shake his head.

"I never thought Jono's temper would come in handy, but I was proven wrong."

X

Veins pumping with adrenaline, Atem relentlessly pursued his fleeing uncle through the palace halls. They raced up a staircase and appeared at a balcony with a short rail that overlooked the throne room. Aknadin halted and turned, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Murderer…" Atem growled and stalked forward with a wickedly glinting sword. His coffee colored knuckles were white as he clutched the hilt, and his crimson eyes were narrowed with hatred.

The villain gave a nervous smile. "Atem, please… have mercy, I beg you…"

"You don't DESERVE to live…"

"Atem…I-I…" Aknadin was clearly running out of excuses. "I am family…It's the Kul Elnians who are the REAL enemy…it was THEIR fault…it was THEIR idea."

Unfortunately for the ex-priest, he had no idea that Bakura, Vivienna, and Melvin were eavesdropping in the stairwell…and none-too-pleased at THAT statement.

"Why should I believe you?" Atem's ruby irises flashed and his voice grew dark and gruff with the utmost loathing. "Everything you ever told me was a LIE!"

"W-what are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your old uncle…"

"No, Aknadin…" the prince raised his blade. "I am not like you."

"Oh, Atem I thank you…" the man gave the sweetest grin he could muster…which only succeeded in repulsing his nephew. "You're TOO kind, I'll make it up to you, I promise….what can I do to prove myself?"

"RUN…." Atem hissed, remembering the old words and pouring every last bit of hatred into them. "Run away…and NEVER return."

Aknadin blanched, slowly slinking towards one of the side walls.

"Yes, of course…YOUR MAJESTY!" he seized a sword from a weapons rack on the wall and slashed, cutting a gash in the rightful king's cheek.

Atem yelped and staggered in surprise, barely bringing up his own weapon in time to block a deadly blow. Aknadin was strong, though, striking so hard that the prince was nearly knocked off his feet several times. Atem struck out, cutting the man's shoulder and Aknadin retaliated in exactly the same way. Finally, the villain hit hard enough to knock the blade from his nephew's hand and struck Atem hard across the face with the back of his hand.

Atem hissed in pain as his back collided with the short railing of the balcony. He momentarily saw stars…but recovered just in time to see his uncle coming at him with a sword. The boy moved out of the way, spun around, and drove his elbow into Aknadin's back. The man gave a yelp of surprise….and toppled off the balcony onto the hard, unforgiving stone floor where he lay, groaning.

Atem stared coldly…and gasped in surprise when he saw the Kul Elnians advance towards his uncle. Aknadin sat up painfully, clearly having broken something, and gave the thieves a sheepish smile.

"Oh…my friends…"

"Friends…?" Vivienna laughed with contempt and looked at her fellow villagers. "I thought he said we were the ENEMY?"

"Yeah…" Bakura ran a blade between his fingers, a sinister gleam lighting up his blue eyes. "That's what I heard…"

They both turned to the third member of their group.

"Melvin…?"

Said crazy man laughed as usual…but his laugh…was dark.

Aknadin's features were stricken with fear as the Kul Elnians moved towards him, drawing their blades.

"NO, NO! Y-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I—"

Atem glowered, turned, and walk back towards the stairwell. He didn't need to see what happened…Aknadin's anguished screams were far enough proof that he was meeting his demise.

X

Atem sighed and moved towards the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. He was sore all over and exhausted…but a light of hope and justice illuminated his once shadowed heart. With the help of the loyal guards, he was able to drive the Kul Elnians out and convince the rightful villagers to come out of hiding…and they were now waiting for him to show himself as the new king.

The Pharaoh walked past Mahad who smiled and gave a low bow, then he briefly embraced his mother. He moved farther down the corridor to see Teana…and ran as fast as his aching body would carry him toward her.

The girl smiled and happily succumbed to his embrace, moaning as he kissed her passionately. She pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek…gasping when another figure approached.

It was Siamun, smiling and gesturing towards the balcony with his infamous stick. Atem nodded, wrapped an arm around his love's waist and laboriously continued his journey. When he finally reached the balcony, he realized…that a very rare storm had come over Egypt. It dropped cool, soothing water onto the faces of his weary people below…and seemed to wash away the darkness that had come over Egypt.

Atem looked up at the sky…and gasped when he saw the likeness of his father once again.

"Remember…who you are…" Aknamkanon said…but this time, his face was happy and proud.

The Pharaoh smiled and glanced at the girl in his arms. Teana smiled, nodded….and beamed as he slowly raised an acknowledging hand to his people.

The crowd below burst into loud cheering, tears as well as rain glistening on their faces. The Pharaoh thought he could hear the distinctive, happy sobbing of Jono and Tristan…but was not sure.

Atem drew Teana closer and leaned his cheek against her head. It would take a lot of work….but his kingdom would shine with its former glory once again…he would make sure of it.

**EPILOGUE**

After many raids and much labor, Atem was able to retrieve the city's gold from the Kul Elnians…and repaired his city. It now stood out on the desert horizon, brightly as it had before….even brighter than it had before as his wife frequently told him. Jono and Tristan had even decided to stay, making his life…complete…or it least making it ALMOST complete.

Atem's life would be fully complete in a few months he realized…as he placed a fond hand on Teana's swelling stomach….over the baby within it.

The woman smiled at him and cocked her head in perplexity.

'

"It's kind of funny isn't it…how everything just… worked out?"

"No…" the Pharaoh shook his head and she gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Atem smiled and kissed her forehead.

"The just shall rise and the wicked shall fall…" he said, gazing out at the bright kingdom…at HIS kingdom. "That…is the circle of life."

**I hope you enjoyed my story and please review :)! You comments and advice were greatly appreciated. Next I am going to do a few one-shots (one Vexshipping and another revolution) and after that I'll start working on Practical Magic :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE LION KING**


End file.
